


Blooming Eyes || SuhoxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Infection, Mind Control, Murder, Parasites, Torture, poison ivy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Meeting an alien is one thing, but it’s a whole other thing when such a creature seems to fancy you. There was so much you wanted to do, but one decision changes your life in a way you never could have imagined.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Series: Self-Insert Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251095
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s your name?”

“Name?”

“Yes. What do you want to be called?”

“They just call me one.”

“That’s a number, not a name. Mine is y/n.”

“Y/n… sounds pretty.”

“Thanks… maybe you should think about yours. We can move on to another question for now.”

When you got the job you were excited, when you learned what they wanted you to do you were left speechless. You didn’t know up front, not entirely, that you were working for the government, and you definitely had no idea they wanted you to work on such a secret project.

The specimen looked humanoid, it’s genetic makeup was even similar to humans but also to plants. It was like nothing you or anyone had ever seen, so of course you wanted to study it, study him. When you first saw him you were amazed by his appearance, a rather perfect and fit human male with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. The amazement faded a bit though when you realized he was being caged and kept like and animal.

You understood why, there was certainly a sense of unknown danger with him, but it wasn’t right. Although there was nothing you could do, you weren’t in charge, you were just the geneticist of the group. When you first started you re-ran some of the tests, just to see the results with your own eyes. Sadly, there wasn’t much else besides the initial tests, given that not many knew what to do next with such a creature. 

He’s been locked up for over a year, and all they want to do is figure out how it works. They don’t know enough yet to warrant dissection, he’s also a really fast healer. So, since science wasn’t really going anywhere you figured maybe talking to him would work, get to know him in a more human way.

“How can you speak our language?”

“I learned.”

“How?”

“I thought you read all the files on me.”

“I have, but I want to hear your side of it.”

“Well, I’m not just part… plant, as you say, I can command nature and through them I can extend my will. As your kind would put it, I infected some humans and gained access to their minds, their memories, and… absorbed their knowledge. Thus absorbing their language.”

“How many do you know?”

“A few, but I can easily know them all if given the chance.”

“But your… infection, it ultimately kills the host. It grows, not just reaching the mind, but the heart too. It even lets you puppet them around for a while.”

“I’m afraid I have no control over the outcome, the infection, my little parasite, is its own being, it grows and does what it wants, I’m merely connected to it.”

“So you can create life. Are you connected to all plant life on this planet?”

“Yes I can feel it all. Just a few stories below me, all around, basking in the sunlight.”

“When was the last time you felt it? The sun?”

“About a year ago.”

“Your file says they used to let you see the sun, but privileges were revoked. What happened there?”

“Not my fault. They just realized the sun made me stronger and didn’t like that, but of course I still need it, so…” He pointed up at the lights. “Synthetic sunlight.”

“It’s not as good is it?”

“No, but it does the job I guess.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Personal? What do you want to know?”

“You’ve refused communication with everyone, except me, why is that?”

“You’re different.”

You smiled. “I see, I won’t ask you to elaborate if you don’t want to.”

“That’s very kind of you, that’s why you’re different.”

“Thank you. I do believe that’s all for today, so I’ll be going.”

“Suho.”

“Hm?”

“My name… Suho…”

“I like it. It suits you.”

“I thought so. Sleep well.”

“I’ll try.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You had been working with the government for almost five months, the first few days you couldn’t even sleep over how excited you were, but after that, sleep was a struggle. You didn’t know if it was stress or something else, but the dreams, they were so vivid, it felt more like you were reliving your memories.

Despite your best efforts to sleep you always woke up around three in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. Of course you were at work early everyday. Your conversations with Suho were simple, but you wanted to gain trust before you started asking about his species, although the higher up were definitely pushing for more information. You had leverage since Suho only talked with you, but even then they were getting pushy.

“How are you feeling today?”

It kinda felt like Suho was running the conversation the next day. You were clearly exhausted, or stressed, or whatever, and he wasn’t blind. You chuckled when he made his comment, having realized you had been quiet for over a minute.

“Sorry, I’ve just been feeling a bit sick that’s all. Do you get sick? Of any kind?”

“Illness cannot affect me, not your kind, no flu, or cough, or cold, the closest I can get to sick is now. The lack of real sun in… a year… I feel awful, weak, my whole body aches.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t do anything, we’ve only just met. Perhaps you should take some time off.”

“And leave you alone? I’m afraid what they’d do to you.”

“I’d be fine, a day or two without you, I can manage.”

“I don’t want to risk it. So, Suho, where are you from?”

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

“You’re not from Earth, the files say you just appeared one day, causing a commotion with those casualties, and were apprehended after that. Surely you must be from the stars or beyond.”

“Perhaps.”

“I guess you don’t want to talk yet.”

“Yet? Is this what the big guys want? To know what I am?”

“I…” You pinched the bridge of your nose, feeling a headache coming on. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m gonna have to cut this short. I think I’ll take you up on that leave of absence.”

“Y/n…”

Suho got up, the sound of rippling and dripping water filling the silence. His cell had always been interesting, the lights meant to imitate the sun, the floor covered with about three inches of water.

“Take it easy, you’ll be alright.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“What the hell is wrong with you.”

You were sitting at your desk, your boss complaining to you about cutting your daily session with Suho short. You had been making progress, slowly but surely, and were actually getting to the questions they wanted. You were half listening, this headache getting worse.

“Y/n, are you listening to me?”

“I need to go home.”

“Home? The day is far from done, you need to go back in there.”

“I said I need to go home, I don’t feel well.”

“You look fine to me.”

“I said no-”

“Did you not want to work here? To make history? You have a one of a kind job and-”

“Shut up!” You sighed and stood up. “I am going home!”

“No you’re not, you’re-”

“Then I fucken quit.”

“Excuse me?”

“I quit. I’ll pack my things and be out in an hour.”

“Unbelievable.” 

You watched your boss leave, kind of realizing what had just happened. You took a breath, you should be pissed at yourself, but the headache was far more of a problem, so you moved on, doing as you said you would. You got a box and packed your things, feeling like a fucken idiot. Then again, the place wasn’t exactly the best, the atmosphere was certainly hostile and terrifying.

As you headed out, trying not to look like an idiot and cry, you stopped. You stared down the hall towards the exit, and then the other way, towards Suho’s cell. You didn’t know him for long, but his files, it wasn’t just tests and the basic information they had on him, it was his records, the records of all the pain he went through, before being isolated in that cell. He didn’t deserve to be locked away, he should be free.

You walked back towards his cell, remembering when you first met. When you first entered the building, you weren’t sure you would take the job, it was a lot of money, and an offer straight out of college, you at least had to check it out, and you did. You toured the facility, seeing everything, ending in the lab, and that’s when you saw it, an impossibility. Your now boss gave you a tablet, showing you Suho’s genetic sequence. You were fascinated, thought it was some experiment they wanted you to work on, not that it was a living being.

That’s when they showed you Suho for the first time. Seeing him, his appearance, realizing you were seeing a real extraterrestrial, you couldn’t say yes faster. Of course you had to sign a lot of paperwork given the secrecy of it all and working for the government. Although when you were left alone after that, you realized the so called alien wasn’t in the best condition. They weren’t moving, and the water around them was red.

You rushed into the cell, hacking the system in order to gain access. In your hurry you didn’t actually grab anything, so you were empty handed. The boy was unconscious, a rather deep cut on his arm, since you had nothing you ripped your shirt, tying up his wound. You didn’t notice him waking up, but he noticed you. He was quiet, curiously watching you try to treat his wound.

He slowly reached over, caressing your cheek. You felt a small tingle when he touched you and jumped. He was quick to apologize for startling you, and you were quite fascinated to be this close to another species. You slowly smiled, accepting his apology. Although you didn’t get to say much else before security dragged you out of there, and that was the only time you were ever that close to him. Until now. 

You walked into the lab, setting your things down. When you walked in Suho stood up, watching you, but he didn’t say anything for a while. You got on the computer, of course even though you worked there you didn’t have clearance to open his cell, it didn’t stop you the first time so it won’t stop you now. As you typed you fought through the headache.

“What are you doing?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

You unlocked the doors, Suho staring at them dumbfounded, not even moving. You went over to the window, pulling the curtains open, being blinded a bit by the sunlight hitting your face. You stumbled back a few steps and then you heard wet footsteps. You turned around, seeing Suho step out of his cage. You smiled at him, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was walking towards the windows, eyes closed, letting himself soak up the sun. You were at least glad to see him out.

The headache had only been getting worse, you felt like your head was going to explode and you collapsed. You probably would have hit the ground if Suho hadn’t been there to catch you. He chuckled, you definitely weren’t passed out but you weren’t awake either. The alarms suddenly went off, red lights flashing. He gently laid you down on the floor, walking out of the lab with a purpose. 

♥♥♥♥♥

“We have a breach in security.” 

As the words were spoken the lights turned red and the alarms went off. The boss quickly looked at security footage, seeing the specimens cage empty, and you lying on the floor. Security was dispatched to contain the creature meanwhile the boss would be going back to the lab with a team. When they found you it was as they feared.

You were laying on the ground, eyes staring straight ahead, black veins around the edge of your face. One guard checked to see if the veins had spread, and they did, nearly encompassing your neck, and travelling down your back, curling around your chest. Your breathing was shallow, eyes blank, completely unresponsive. 

“She’s infected. How did this happen?”

“We don’t know. She’s only had contact with it once.”

“And no one thought to check!”

“The creature didn’t scratch her, she had no wound, there was no sign of possible infection.”

“Well clearly you were wrong. Get her to the infirmary, and I want that thing back in it’s cage.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Suho wasn’t surprised by the security that came to apprehend him, he was looking forward to the fun. He wasn’t at full power yet, but he was much stronger than before, hundreds of vines starting to grow and overtake the building, attacking anyone who came near him. The green, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, so easily and quickly becoming stained with blood.

Many had done him wrong, so they were getting what they deserved, although he wasn’t without mercy, sparing the truly innocent. When the attacks stopped he knew he was nearly finished, going off to find those that were left on his list. He could see everything, wherever his babies were he could see, although there was someplace he had yet to get into, the infirmary, and he knew there was something about that place.

Lights were still flashing red when he busted down the doors, although, as soon he entered those in the room locked themselves behind another glass walk. He smirked, walking over, vines following, taking his time, knowing he had them cornered. His eyes landed on you for a moment, then trailed back over to those holding you hostage.

“You have something of mine.”

“This was your plan? Infect her, take control, have her release you.”

“Yes. Although I hadn’t taken over yet, she released me of her own free will, can you believe that.”

“She’s not dying.”

“Is that so?”

“Her infection only went to the mind. You said you had no control of it.”

“I lied. Now be a dear and open the door.”

“What?”

While Suho was talking you had gotten up, quietly going over to the computers and lowering the wall. It didn’t take long before you were sprayed with blood, remaining still and unaffected by the carnage around you. A vine wrapped around your waist, lifting you up a bit and bringing you over to Suho. He playfully wiped away some of the blood on your lips.

“A very interesting thing you are. Well, I think it’s time you take me home, don’t you think?”

You didn’t answer him, merely doing as you were told and walking. You stepped on blood, walked over bodies, no reaction at all. You weren’t really there, but your mind was, and you weren’t in control. The vines receded, although some stayed on Suho, appearing to actually come from him, remaining like a scarf, or belt, on him. You took him to the parking garage, getting in the car and starting the engine.

“Hold on.” You looked over at Suho, the boy leaning over, kissing your forehead, the veins receding, but nothing about your mental state changed. “There, don’t need to scare anyone on the way home. Now drive safe.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Cozy.”

Suho looked around your little apartment, finding your window plant adorable, spending a few good minutes talking with it, making sure it was healthy, probably also talking about you. While he toured you stayed still, waiting for instructions.

“Y/n… why did you let me out? And be honest.”

“You didn’t deserve to be locked up. The casualties… it was only three… accidents cause you didn’t know what was going on… you were scared… and then locked up like an animal and mistreated. I should have let you out sooner.”

“Hm.” Suho caressed your cheek. “I suppose not all humans are bad. Now, I have a lot of work to do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You slowly woke up, curling up and snuggling the pillow. There was a bit of resistance which made you open your eyes. As you looked around you didn’t recognize the room you were in, starting to wonder what had happened. When you sat up you felt another tug, seeing a few vines wrapped around your arms, legs, and torso. You screamed, pulling on them, but they just got tighter.

“Easy now, they get upset when mommy has to leave.”

“Mommy? What the hell are you talking about? What’s going on?”

“Hm… where to begin…”

“The last thing I remember was getting you out of your cell. I had a horrible headache.”

“Yeah that wasn’t a headache, it was me.”

“You? What does… you… you infected me?! We-”

You stopped in your tracks when the curtains opened, morning sunlight hitting you, followed by a cool breeze. You closed your eyes and faced the sun, loving the feel of its warmth on your skin. It felt amazing, greater than anything before, you wondered why, and then it hit you. Your eyes shot open and you looked at Suho, trying to get out of bed again, but failing.

“What… what did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything. It was your big brain that did this.”

“What happened…”

“I won’t go into detail, too much to handle on your first day, but, you’re like me now.” He smiled and pet your head. “So take it easy.”

You heard a phone ring, seeing Suho pull one out. You didn’t hesitate to snatch it out of his hands, seeing the date. The last thing you remember was from seven months ago. You froze then, Suho taking his phone back.

“Go back to sleep sweetheart.”

A sudden tiredness hit you like a wave, your eyelids growing heavy. You felt the vines tug you back down until you were lying down. Suho leaned down and kissed your head.

“I’ll be back later. We have much to talk about.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a lot of work to do.” Suho looked around your apartment again. “Do you have any family I need to worry about?”

“I’m an only child, parents never cared too much for me.”

“Perfect. Shouldn’t be a problem though, I’m sure everyone things you’re dead. Go change into something more comfortable and pack a few clothes. Quickly now.”

You went off to your room, changing into some loose clothes, grabbing some other things and putting it into a backpack. When you came back Suho was giving your plant some water, handing you the pot.

“Can’t forget little Cupcake now can we. Cute name.”

You followed Suho out, getting back in the car. You started the engine and drove. Even if you didn’t know where to go, he did, and that’s all that mattered.

♥♥♥♥♥

You jumped awake, the vines quick to tighten, making you whimper. You calmed yourself down, looking around. You had hoped this time you’d wake up at home, or a hospital, but you were still somewhere foreign. You tried to get the vines off by hand but they weren’t having it. Tears stung your eyes.

“Please… please let go…”

To your surprise they did, slowly moving away. You laughed in disbelief, taking a moment to get your head on straight. Your plan was to get up and run but the second you stepped out of the room you stopped. You realized the hallway was tile, and covered with what seemed like two inches of water, every doorway with a little barrier to prevent water from getting in.

You looked down, confused but moving your feet around, enjoying the feel of water, but you quickly snapped yourself out of it. Running wasn’t really an option anymore, you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself. None of the rooms around you seemed to have doors either, the walls covered with vines. You didn’t think it would be hard to find a way out, given that nothing was hidden behind a door, but you were wrong.

You underestimated how big the house was, feeling more lost with every step you took. You stopped when you walked into a certain room, seeing that one wall was just glass, and you could see the outside of the house. You ran to it, wishing a door would appear, but at least now you had something to follow. You went into one room after the other following the glass wall, trusting you’d eventually find a way out, and you did. You stumbled into a hallway, a clear way out just down the hall. You smiled making a run for it, but not getting out.

As you were about to set foot outside the house a vine wrapped around your arm and yanked you back. You wound up turned around and on your knees, water settling back down, your clothes getting a bit wet. You were about to start yelling and pulling on the vine but when you looked at it you stared, feeling something familiar about it.

“Cupcake?”

“I told you they get upset when mommy gets out of bed. Imagine what they’re like when mommy tries to leave.”

You heard splashing steps, looking over to see Suho approaching you. He took a sip of the drink he had then casually waved his hand, having the vine let you go, then helping you get on your feet.

“You must be hungry, and just in time, breakfast is ready.”

Suho headed back into the house, but you didn’t move, the sounds of water and you dripping filled the hall. When you looked back at the doorway you saw all the plants growing over it to cover it up. You sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to get out, at least for now. Your stomach growled and you quickly caught up with Suho, not wanting to get lost again.

The dining hall was huge and the smell of delicious food filled every inch of it. Even if you were hungry you were still hesitant, watching Suho sit down and eat. There was all kinds of breakfast foods on the table, greens, meats, four different types of juice, fruit, pancakes and waffles, and so much more, you were amazed.

“Wait… you… eat meat?”

“Some plants are carnivorous aren’t they?”

“Right…”

“Sit down, eat. I heard your stomach growl, and don’t think I did anything with the food. I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

You didn’t want to trust him, but your mouth was watering and you wanted to try everything. You took a breath and sat down, carefully grabbing what you wanted. Suho would glance at you, probably thought you were weird, but he didn’t say anything. You were nervous taking your first bite, but it was good.

“So… I… I thought you didn’t need food?”

“I don’t, but I’ve had plenty of time to try your cuisines, and some are quite tasty.”

“Right…”

“I’m glad to see you out of bed. Didn’t think you’d get up on your own.”

“Yeah… I’m just as surprised…”

You looked around the room, big and empty, just like every other one. Vines, plant life, was all over the house, probably the same on the outside too. The halls were all filled with water, every doorway having a little place to wipe your feet so you don’t drag water around into the rooms. You didn’t recognize the house, but it felt familiar.

“Suho…”

“Hm?”

“What’s… what’s going on… where am I? What did you do?”

“You’re home.” Suho’s phone chimed and he checked it. “I have a call to take. Now I’d explain, but there’s no point given you’ll remember soon enough.”

“A call? What do you mean?”

“You’re the one from this planet, a call, business call.”

“Business?”

“I have work to do, so behave yourself.”

“Right…”

Suho smiled at you before leaving the room. You stayed seated for a while, thinking of what to do next. When you stood you remembered your wet clothes, thinking it was best to dress into something else before you caught a cold. You only took a step before you realized you had no idea where to go. You could wander around and try to find it, but you thought of trying something else first, even if it would seem ridiculous.

“Um… can any of you show me were my room is… so I can get dressed?”

Nothing happened, and you laughed at yourself for thinking something would. You stepped out into the hall, standing in the water for a moment, a vine slowly grabbing your wrist. It gently tugged you along down the hall, keeping hold of you as it led you around. You were surprised, but also glad, and somewhat terrified. It seemed like you were wrong about being alone.

You weren’t taken to the room you woke up in, instead to another one. The room was mostly filled with dressers, a few standing mirrors around too. The vine tugged you along to one of the double doors, other vines coming down to open the doors, revealing a walk in closet. Your eyes went wide as you stepped inside, seeing all the clothes that were clearly for you.

You looked around, seeing all you had, and there was no doubt every piece of clothing was expensive. You didn’t know what to wear, but you were drawn to a red dress. You were curious as to why and when you got all that, but you were focused on that particular dress. There was something about it, but you weren’t sure what. You slowly reached for it, feeling the soft fabric and then a bunch of memories flooded your mind, causing you to collapse.

♥♥♥♥♥

_Seven Months Ago_

You pulled up the car to the entrance of a gated community, the guard on duty coming over to talk with you. Of course you weren’t going to say or do anything, you were just the driver. When the guard came over, Suho said something about seeing an old friend, handing the guard a bouquet of flowers. They went quiet for a moment then put on a big smile, suddenly being very friendly with Suho, and letting you through without any other questions.

Suho looked around, glancing at each house, picking one out and you pulled into the driveway. You didn’t notice when he suddenly got another bouquet of flowers, but you followed him to the door. You weren’t quite sure what happened next but it happened fast. The flowers were handed over to the person who opened the door, Suho and you being welcomed in instantly, the door shutting behind you.

A bunch of plants began to grow in the house once you were in, you heard a couple of screams but they were quickly silenced. Suho looked around the place, probably interested in the layout of the house compared to your little apartment. He was quick to take over the house, having all the inhabitants gathered in the living room. They were all in the same mindless state as you, but it didn’t last.

“I apologize for the home invasion, but I wanted to skip through the unpleasantness and questions.”

The family in the house consisted of a mother, father, and an only child, a daughter. The three returned to their senses as the black veins faded, quite aware of what had just happened to them, and fear was keeping them quiet. Suho sat across from them, calm and collected.

“I mean you no harm. As you’re aware, I could have easily used you to attain anything I desire but that’s not what I want. I would prefer to form a relationship with you, there is much I can do for you.”

“What… what do you mean?” The father asked.

“Anything you want, I can make it yours. What I do is complicated to explain, but to make it simple, I can control your kind and have you do anything I please.”

“Prove it.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Is there anything you want that I can attain for you now, as a demonstration.”

“The boy next door.” The daughter suddenly said. “He’s gorgeous and should be going out with me! Instead he has some lowlife girlfriend.”

“So you want him to love you?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of love? Obsession? Adoration? Infatuation? Possessive?”

“I want him to love me like no other, and to give me anything and everything I want.”

“Lovely. I presume you like the idea as well.” Suho glanced at the parents. “Such a union would increase your overall wealth. Lucky you.”

Suho had a red rose grow from his hand, taking in a deep breath of its scent. He held it out to the girl.

“Here. Have the boy you like smell it and then kiss him and he’ll be yours.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Easy, isn’t it? We’ll wait here.”

The girl took the flower, a bit hesitant, but leaving with it. The rest remained quiet, the family still a bit scared of Suho, and rightfully so. A couple of minutes passed before the girl returned home, a love struck smile on her face.

“How did it go?” Her father asked. “Are you alright?”

“He went to go break up with that girl. And he wants to come over for dinner to properly meet you both. He’s perfect.”

“Young love. Now you see I’m no joke, but my gifts aren’t free.”

“What do you want?” The mother asked.

“Well, for the match making, I’d like your assistance in acquiring a new identity for myself and my friend.” Suho glanced over at you. “After that any of my talents will cost you some of your fortune.”

“Is she like you?”

“She is none of your concern.”

“Well then, we have a deal.”

And that’s how it began, the next three months in that house, Suho using the time to craft his human identity, letting you keep your first name, your profession, and your age, but everything else was crafted to his liking. He was quick to acquire an insane amount of wealth, as was the family he was leeching off of. You were just quiet, following him around the house, and driving him around whenever he wanted to go out.

He didn’t really need sleep, but he had a room in the house regardless. Most of his time was spent in there, making plans and doing who knows what. Of course he also needed to look after you, which is something he neglected at first. After a few days you just collapsed, startling Suho and making him remember you weren’t one of his plants. You woke up choking on water, Suho pouring some into your mouth.

“Stop!”

You sat up on the couch, spitting out some water, then wiping the rest off your face. You looked around, not recognizing anything, your eyes then landing on Suho.

“What… what’s going on?”

“Oh right, I lowered my hold on you so you could rest.”

“Wa… what do y-”

You yelled, grabbing your head. A strong headache suddenly hitting you, similar to what had happened in the lab. There was so much you didn’t understand, and this pain felt like it was going to kill you.

“Come on now, don’t fight me, you’ll just make it worse.”

Eventually the pain overtook you, replacing clarity with a fog.Your eyes lost that spark of life and you stared at Suho, waiting. He pet your head, bringing over a food tray and spoon feeding you some soup.

“I had them make you something soft to eat. I apologize for neglecting your care, I’ve been rather busy and a few things slipped my mind. You’re human, you need more than sunlight and water.” You ate slowly, eyes a bit droopy. “You don’t have to finish the food, I just want to make sure you have food in your belly before I let you sleep.”

You wound up eating half before you found it hard to keep your eyes open. Even with Suho dictating your actions, he couldn’t do much when your whole body was exhausted. He tucked you into bed, and you were quick to fall asleep when you let your eyes close. For the most part you had no idea what was going on, and even if you weren’t fully aware of anything, deep down you’d wonder why he kept you around.

“Do you ever do anything?”

Lily, the daughter, came into Suho’s room, clearly looking for him, but instead finding you. She went over, staring at you, probably creeped out by the blank stare and constant silence. You’d always quietly stand behind Suho, and in his room just stay in the corner like one of the plants.

“Can I help you?”

Suho entered the room, grabbing Lily’s attention. She smiled and plopped down in a chair. He watched her curiously, taking a seat himself.

“How’s my favorite uncle?”

“I’m not your uncle. You humans are rather greedy so why don’t you just tell me what you want? Is your husband not satisfying you?”

“Straight to the point, I like it. The thing is I have a problem. Mom and dad are just boring with their money.”

“Someone wants their inheritance early.”

“I didn’t know you were so understanding.”

“And what’s in it for me?”

“Well, I’m sure you can make it so mommy and daddy leave everything to us. Half of their fortune, is that reasonable payment?”

“Alright, give me a month. If they pass so suddenly there will be questions.”

“Fine, I can wait. Thanks.”

She stood up and went over to try to give him a kiss on the cheek, but a vine quickly wrapped around her throat, holding her back.

“Don’t try that again.” Suho hissed. “Or else.”

“Noted.” She moved away and the vine let go. “Oh, and for fucks sake do something with her. It’s creepy that she just stands around and follows you quietly.”

Suho made no comment, waiting for her to leave. He rolled his eyes once she was gone, looking over at you and chuckling.

“Come here y/n.”

You walked over to Suho, and he pulled you onto his lap. He brushed some hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek.

“You’ve probably been wondering what you’re doing here too. Don’t worry, soon enough you can get started on this little project I have for you. Would you like that?” You nodded. “Good, cause it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

It wasn’t long before the number of people in the house decreased. It seemed like death followed Suho everywhere, and all you could do was watch. You didn’t know what kinda project Suho was talking about, but it became clear soon enough. You had been sleeping when Suho suddenly woke you.

“Come on, I require your assistance.”

You were still a bit tired but followed him anyway, going into Lily’s room. She was sleeping, a few plants in her room, and some medical equipment. As you looked around the room you could quickly understand what was going on.

“Don’t worry about her.”

You just nodded, getting everything set up. Suho wanted to do a blood transfusion, as for why you couldn’t quite understand, but it wasn’t your place to. Her husband was nowhere to be found, surely Suho had taken care of that. You watched her vitals, everything was stable at first, but it quickly went downhill. You tried to fix it but in the end it all failed. Before you could say anything Suho slammed you against the wall.

“According to your knowledge this should have worked!”

“I’m unsure what you were trying to achieve here.”

“My DNA is similar to yours, which means your kind should have the potential to become like me. A blood transfusion should have worked!”

“Your assessment is incorrect. Your DNA is similar to humans in design, not material. Your DNA is also similar to plants, something not compatible with the human genome. Furthermore you’re an extraterrestrial, what you just did was introduce foreign material into the bloodstream, along with DNA sequences not compatible with that of a humans. Such action results in death.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before!”

“You didn’t ask for my assessment of your actions.”

Suho sighed. “Did you know she would die?”

“No. As you understood, your DNA is similar, there was a chance the body would understand that.”

“So why did it fail?”

“Too many components left to chance. Your DNA is more than one thing, you were asking her to change on a molecular level in an instant. To accept the plant genome and the other foreign materials of your DNA as her own. There was a chance of success, but given the other two components, failure was more likely.”

“Fine, then answer me this. Is it possible for your kind to become like me?”

“Yes, and no.”

“Explain.”

“I cannot recreate your genetic makeup in a human, but I can make a close copy via genetic splicing.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Your abilities cannot be duplicated, but it is possible, in theory, to splice human DNA with plant DNA. Similar to you, half human, half plant, as for the actual effects such a procedure would cause, I’m not sure until I actually look at the possibilities.”

“Interesting. So you can do that?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I know about human genetics, but not plants, and I’m not an expert on genetic splicing. What you are asking for isn’t something I can do alone.”

“I see, then we’re done here. Go grab your things and Cupcake, we’re leaving.”

You left the room, stumbling down the hall. Once you were gone Suho noticed the blood on the wall from where your head had been. He swore under his breath and ran after you, finding you on the floor. You were barely conscious and he pulled you into his lap, feeling the blood on the back of your head. He was quick to heal the injury, getting you to the bedroom to wash away the blood, then handing you your bag and Cupcake.

You followed him out and this time he drove. He could, ever since he landed on the planet, he just never had the need to, except now. You probably could have done it but after the injury he rather you just rest. As for the mess in the house, he had his contingency for that. The husband would start a fire, burn the evidence of what actually happened, and confess to killing his wife. Suho had also already taken care of his presence and yours in that house and neighborhood, you were never there. You weren’t sure where he was going but where he stopped wasn’t what you were expecting.

“I have been meaning to get you some new clothes, what better time to go shopping then now.”

Suho had you hook your arm with his, leading you around the shopping center. Even if the clothes were for you, he was the one picking them out. When he didn’t need your brain you were just a doll to him, one that needed to dress more to his liking. He’d always have you change in front of him, do a few turns, and decide whether he liked it on you or not. Although when you got to a red dress he was quiet for a while.

“Come here.”

He sat you down in his lap again, staring. After a bit he checked to make sure your head was okay, and that you hadn’t sustained any serious side effects. You seemed okay for the most part but he was still a bit weary, deciding to take you to the ER to have a professional look you over, it’ll also be a great way to expand his own knowledge. You left with that dress on, along with a bunch of new and expensive clothes.

♥♥♥♥♥

Suho found you in the closet after his call, sobbing and curled up on the floor. He gently picked you up in his arms, trying to soothe you and get you to calm down.

“You’re alright, don’t cry.”

“You… you lied… you killed those people… and others… the infection… you said you had… no control… you lied… I… I let you out…”

“Sh, take it easy.”

“It takes minutes! Seconds even for you to take over! Why… why did it take five months with me!”

“I was weak remember. It was a miracle I even got close to you the way I did, and you weren’t around me a lot, so it took a very long time to grow. Sorry for all the headaches and restless nights. The sun lamps would turn off after hours and come back on early in the morning, probably woke you up too. If you had really left after quitting, would have taken another two weeks at best.”

“You… I… I let you out…”

“You would have set me free whether you wanted to or not, so don’t feel guilty.”

“Let go of me!”

You shoved him away, stumbling up to your feet and running out of the room. This time you didn’t care much for being subtle, hurrying along down the halls and trying to find a way out again.

“Y/n!”

“Stay away from me!”

You just heard his voice but that was enough to scare you. You were probably lost but you didn’t care, knowing you had to keep moving. Eventually though you noticed flowers growing from the vines on the wall and you started to get tired. Stumbling with your steps, and falling to your knees. It didn’t stop you right away though, having you resort to crawling, but of course you wouldn’t get far before you were found.

“Y/n, stop it.”

“Stay… away from me…”

“You can’t even stand.”

“Go… away…”

You collapsed to the ground, finding the water comforting despite the situation. It wasn’t the time to sleep but you felt very tired. Suho knelt down, gently caressing your cheek.

“What did you remember?”

“The house… we stayed in… the family… you destroyed…”

“That was their own greed.”

“Lily…”

“Her? Really? She’s the one who wanted her parents dead. She was a necessary sacrifice, you shouldn’t concern yourself with such trivial things. These memories are rather useless aren’t they, well, not entirely, but some parts are. I’ll fix that.”

“Don’t…”

“Sh, it’ll take a moment.”

You had no strength to fight him as he pulled you into his lap, the two of you getting wet. He gently placed a hand on your head, and you felt a slight tingle before another headache overtook you. It woke you up enough to start screaming and squirming around in Suho’s embrace, but his grip on you was firm.

“Breathe, you’re alright, it wasn’t so bad.”

You were a bit dazed, unconsciously snuggling against Suho. The black veins had appeared on your face momentarily while you screamed but were now fading away. Suho kept you in his arms for a while before getting up and carrying you over to get you out of those wet clothes. You were still out of it as he dressed you, but weren’t any trouble for him.

“I know you may get upset as your memories return, but I need you sweetheart.” He kissed your head when he finished, having put you in that red dress. “We’re going to change the world together.”


	3. Chapter 3

You slowly returned to your senses, at first your vision filled with nothing but green. It took a second to realize you weren’t in a house, but the back of a limo. There were some plants there with you, Suho next to you, typing on his phone. You had a mild headache, trying to figure out what was going on.

“There you are.” Suho pet your head. “You look lovely.”

“Huh?”

You noticed the dress you were in, clearly all dolled up for some big party. You didn’t remember changing, honestly you were having trouble remembering what happened before. All you could recall was running, but your mind was way too fuzzy to get a clear picture.

“Where are we…”

“We’re attending a charity event.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, you won’t embarrass yourself.”

“Suho…”

“Yes?”

“My head hurts… I don’t wanna go to… what’s going on…”

“Sh, don’t concern yourself with that, just focus on the present okay.”

Suho brushed some hair behind your ear, handing you a flower. It quickly took your attention, it’s aroma soothing you. A vine wound up curling around your leg, another caressing your cheek, making you giggle.

“Your siblings back home are probably jealous.” A vine wrapped around your wrist, the end of it coiled up in your palm. “You can tell them all about your adventures outside the house when we get home.”

Suho watched you with a smile, the limo coming to a stop. He stepped out, taking your hand and helping you out as well. You hooked your arm around his and followed him into the venue. It was big, and luxuriously decorated, definitely not some place you would wind up at alone. You didn’t know anyone around you, but they seemed to know you, or at least know you were with Suho and important to him.

The flower still had you in a daze, making you giddy. You didn’t talk, it was like you couldn’t talk, even if you wanted to. No one tried to make conversation with you, so it seemed that your mute state was known to others but not you. All anyone ever said to you was a simple greeting and complimenting the red dress and that you matched with Suho’s suit so well. 

You didn’t drink anything, and neither did Suho, or eat, which wasn’t an issue since you didn’t feel hungry at all. You stuck with Suho, not really listening to his conversations, or being able to, mostly stuck in your own head. The flower’s effects started wearing off overtime and you came back to yourself a bit. Since you couldn’t talk, or really understand what was happening you wondered why Suho even brought you along.

“Suho! I was hoping to see you tonight.”

A man approached Suho, the two seeming very friendly. He greeted you as well and you gave him a smile, sensing some familiarity with him, but most of all, a connection. He was infected, but showed no signs, and seemed completely fine. It puzzled you, but there was something else about him that felt familiar.

“Mr. Metas, how are you, it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken face to face.”

“Yes it has. You stay out of trouble, so you don’t need your lawyer around.”

“Don’t say that, I need you for a lot more than you give yourself credit for. My business wouldn’t be such a success without you and your firm. I’m quite happy with your service.”

It clicked when you realized who you were talking to. You didn’t know Suho had a lawyer, well you weren’t aware of that fact. Things started spinning and you grabbed on to Suho. He quickly stopped talking, focusing on you.

“Are you okay love?” You shook your head. “Why don’t you go freshen up, splash some water in your face. Do you need me to go with you?”

You shook your head again and composed yourself, going off to find the bathroom. You stumbled inside, grabbing the sink and turning the faucet on. You splashed water in your face, trying to push back the headache, only to realize it was just another rush of memories.

♥♥♥♥♥

_ Four Months Ago _

After the shopping spree, Suho drove to someone else’s house, it was his lawyer. Ever since he started acquiring wealth he found a lawyer, a firm, to take over and use. He wasn’t human but was quick to understand how to navigate and remain hidden in their world. The family from before introduced him to someone, Kal Metas, a lawyer used to making illegal things legal, and it wasn’t surprising Suho infected him. Kal still had free will, unlike you, even with Suho in his head, just a precaution so he’d never betrayed him, same went for the rest of his firm.

“Suho, so good to see you, come in, come in.”

You followed Suho into the house, going up to Kal’s study. The man lived alone, so you didn’t need to worry about anyone else. Suho took a seat in the office, grabbing your hand and having you sit in his lap.

“What brings you here?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking it’s time to get a place of my own.”

“I knew you’d ask eventually, so I have prepared a list of great real estate for you to look at.”

“I’m not interested in a home you humans have designed.”

“Then where do you plan to live?”

“I have some ideas, so I need an architect and construction crew, the best of the best, and money isn’t a problem.”

“Of course.”

For the next month you stayed with Kal, at least you knew he wouldn’t be killed and that made you feel better. Once the right people had been hired Suho got a bit busy. You went with him to ground zero, the place he wanted his house to be built. It was kinda out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature, and he was very insistent on the exact location. 

Of course he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible, so every member of the crew was infected. That way nothing would be kept from him, and everyone who worked on it wouldn’t remember when the house was finished. When the house itself was finished Suho spent his time figuring out interior design. It wasn’t really about looking pretty, it was clear he never planned to have guests over, but mostly to make sure nothing would harm the plants.

There was some furniture, a bedroom, kitchen, dining hall, all the normal house essentials, and other things a mansion would have. In the end it took about a month to have the whole house finished, which was insane, but given what Suho could do, not at all impossible. The house itself wasn’t registered anywhere, Kal didn’t even know where it was, although Suho did purchase some other house so it would appear he did live somewhere like a normal human. Everything was prepared in advance so all you had to do was show up.

At first you found it weird why you needed to take off your shoes and socks but it all became very clear when you entered. The halls were pretty wide and filled with a few inches of water. To any outsider the choice made no sense, but Suho needed the water to stay happy, and for you, it’d just be fun to play with. The water was also for the plants. They beautifully scaled the walls outside and were all over the first floor of the house. There were some pots indoors but with Suho around the plants were much grander and powerful, so they didn’t really need something like a pot.

Suho happily showed you around, although it was more for him to enjoy every inch of his new home. The first floor was really the part that felt like a home, the second floor where he had technology, a library, his study and other things he didn’t show you and that were none of your concern. The backyard was gorgeous though, with a colorful garden full of flowers and fruits and all kinds of plants. There also seemed to be a rather big greenhouse out there but Suho didn’t say anything about it, so something else that you didn’t need to worry about.

What Suho was really excited to show you though was your lab, which took up the entire basement part of the house. There were some plants down there as well, those that did better in low light, but they stayed on the walls, knowing not to break anything in the room. You were quite impressed with all it had, especially since it was all uptodate and the best of the best.

“This is for you. All the latest equipment, set up and ready for use. Do you like it?”

“It’s… incredible… but, I already told you, I can’t do what you want on my own.”

“Yes I remember. We need two others, an expert in plant genetics and an expert in DNA splicing. I’ve had Kal look into that for me, both of those people will be at a convention next week, one we will be attending. That’s where we can meet them and go from there. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now you can stay here and get acquainted with your lab.”

“Thank you.”

You really couldn’t believe he had gotten you a whole lab set up, but then again it wasn’t really for you, it was for him, like buying his doll a dollhouse. He had something he wanted you to do, so he was just making sure nothing would stop you. For the first few days you mostly had fruits and veggies given that he had yet to really figure out what he wanted to do in regards of staff, or if he really needed one. Although when the time came to go to the convention you were happy to have something else.

The convention was being held in a hotel, a place where some of the greatest minds in science were gathered, some place you had always wanted to go, so you wish you were there under better circumstances. The place was filled with people, and you were afraid of there being casualties given that Suho didn’t care for human life. Since it was crowded Suho made you stick very close to him, not like he’d lose you anyway, you were the only person he was connected to at the moment.

As you looked around you did recognize faces, wishing you could talk to them, but that was never going to happen. Since Suho had all your knowledge, your memories, and had done his own research, he knew who he was looking for. Eventually he found the man he was looking for, Adrian Patten, probably the most knowledgeable in genetic splicing. Suho took your hand and lead you over to him, knowing how things were going to go, you didn’t want to meet his eyes.

Suho greeted him, the two introducing themselves and Suho handing him his card, that he apparently had, even in the present you weren’t sure what his business was. Adrian seemed interested in whatever he was being told, but you were pretty sure that initial handshake was meant to infect him. If you were right, leaving him after a minute certainly confused you. Then again you remembered Suho had control over the infection, and he wasn’t weak.

With that over with you were now looking for you plant geneticist, Sedona Nikolova. It might have been easier to look if someone hadn’t come up to Suho to talk. They weren’t the target but whatever was going on interested Suho. Eventually though he pulled you close, pausing his current conversation and whispering in your ear.

“Nikolova is over there by the bar, go make friends and stay close, I will be with you shortly.”

You looked over to where he said she was at and made your way over. You definitely had your voice, but you weren’t completely in control of what you could say. You politely walked up to her, putting on a smile and holding your hand out.

“Hello, I’m a big fan of-”

“Hold on, don’t I know you?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, you’re that kid, y/n, human geneticist protege. You got hired straight out of college to that com… pany…”

She recognized you, she knew who you were, and about the incident, but you didn’t know how to react. You didn’t have the time to process everything or respond before she took your hand and lead you away from the convention floor. It wasn’t surprising that she booked a room in the hotel above, taking you up to the fifth floor. She let you into her room and locked the door behind her, you weren’t sure what was going on, so you stood there in silence, afraid.

“The reports say there was an accident, that everyone died. I remember seeing your name in the obituary.” Sedona took out her phone from her pocket and looked something up and then showed you an article, one about you and the tragedy of dying young. “I was hoping to meet you someday and talk theories, but when I heard… rumors spread about some secret experiment getting out and attacking everyone… what happened?”

“I…”

You grabbed your head, recognizing the pain, it was Suho. You had never really fought back, having not known the truth and thinking it was a normal headache. This time though you tried, wanting to tell her the truth and get some help.

“Y/n? Are you alright? Did I bring up bad memories? I’m sorry we don’t-”

You were just as surprised as her when you lunged at her and kissed her, deeply. It wasn’t your choice, it was Suho. He wasn’t physically there, but he was present through you, so what faster way to infect her than by using you, making you kiss her and having the infection in you spread to her. Sedona eventually got back to her senses and shoved you away. You collapsed to the floor, catching your breath, so confused over what had just happened.

“What the hell was that! Do you-” She collapsed to her knees, grabbing her head. “What… is… going on…”

You felt the headache coming back yourself, but this time opted not to fight it, wanting whatever this was to be over. You got up and went over to the door, ignoring Sedona’s protests, and opened it, Suho standing before you.

“I told you to make friends, not run away.”

“Sorry…”

“She dragged you up here so you’re not at fault.” He chuckled and kissed your head. “You did well.”

Suho let himself in, seeing Sedona on her knees, staring at the floor. He snapped his fingers and she stood up, you could see the black veins on her face.He stared for a moment then closed his eyes. You weren’t sure what was going on, but he soon smiled. He went over and smelled the flowers in the room, talking with them for a second.

“We should get going, we have what we need.”

You didn’t understand and he wasn’t going to explain. As you left the room you noticed some other guy go in with a bottle of alcohol in hand. It was quiet as you got down to the convention, noticing that thing’s weren’t so calm, police and an ambulance there. You looked out at the convention, noticing a crowd in the middle, people surrounding a paramedic who was with an unconscious Adrian Patten. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Suho had just found a way to kill two other people without getting any blood on his hand, or so much as a suspicious glance thrown his way.

You weren’t really sure what went down in that convention or if Suho knew what he had just done. You had travelled a long way, spent a few hours there, and then he killed the two people who could help him achieve his goal. Even if you could say something, you didn’t want to, still processing and not knowing what to say anyway. It wasn’t until you had made your way back home that you found the words. You were in the bedroom, Suho having told you to undress and get into something for bed, he was fine, but he knew the trip had exhausted you, physically and mentally. 

“Y/n-”

“What did you do…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Patten and Nikolova…I need them, you need them, but you killed them…”

“You don’t need them, and neither do I. All I need is you.”

“I can’t-”

You stopped in your tracks when you felt the sting of a needle in the side of your head. A vine had crept up on you, the end splitting in four and pulling back, revealing something strong and thin, and sharp, like a needle, but it was still plant based. It stuck itself in the side of your head getting straight to your mind. Suho got up from the bed, walking over to you as you stood there dazed.

“I wanted you to get dressed first, but I suppose the sooner the better.” He grabbed your chin so he could meet your eyes. “You know my infection allows me to gain all the knowledge that person has, I know everything about human genetics thanks to you, and now I know everything about plant genetics and DNA splicing. Somethings make sense and I can say I believe your proposal will work, but in the end you understand human genetics much better than me, and that’s your starting point, so I need you far more than I needed them. And since I have their knowledge, and we’re connected, it should be no issue transferring all that to you.”

Your eyes went wide and you nearly collapsed to the floor, your body shaking, your mind feeling as if it was on fire. Suho caught you and sat down with you in his arms, holding you, and wiping away the tears. There was so much running through your mind, and some pieces were just coming together.

“It’ll be over soon, you’ll be okay.”

You grabbed Suho tightly, your grip loosening when it was over, breathing heavily. Your head still hurt, and you felt like the needle had left a bruise on the outside. Suho merely cradled you in his arms, rocking you softly.

“Not so bad. I do have a question for you sweetheart, can you do it now?”

“Yes…”

♥♥♥♥♥

You had to close your eyes and grip the sink tightly, all that knowledge, just fading back into your consciousness. Years and years of studying and research on things you never glanced at in college were now apart of your memories, of your knowledge. You really couldn’t believe it, but it was there in your mind as proof. People kept dying around you, and there wasn’t really anything you could do about it.

When the bathroom door opened you took a breath, offering the woman a smile, before turning off the faucet and drying your hands. Then you heard the door click and lock. You looked over at the lady who was leaning against the door, unsure of what was going on. She didn’t meet your eyes, probably thinking about what to say, and for once you were scared and wanted Suho.

“Y/n… please don’t be scared.” She got off the door. “I know about the lab, about Adrian and Sedona, those weren’t accidents, were they. All that was its doing, Suho, wasn’t it. And you’re just his unwilling accomplice. We’ve been tracking it, you, trying to help. That’s what I’m here to do, to help.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing but you needed to stay calm. Even if you wanted to talk and tell her everything, you couldn’t. If you started fighting Suho now he’d only be alerted and come here. She pulled out a syringe from her jacket.

“A lot was destroyed from the lab, but there were back up files. This should just destroy the plant cells in your mind.”

You couldn’t help but take a hesitant step back. She didn’t know what that would really do, you looked human, but you weren’t, not anymore.

“Easy. It’s completely painless for you, I’m just here to help and get you somewhere safe.”

You couldn’t stay calm, not when she intended to inject you with something that was actually going to hurt you, but you couldn’t tell her that. You were probably going to scream in pain when that stuff got in you, but it never did. You forget Suho has eyes and ears everywhere, so as the lady got closer to you, a bunch of vines suddenly wrapped around her limbs and pulled her back, knocking the syringe from her hand.

All you could do was watch as she was pinned to the ground, her squirming useless. You started shaking, every time something like this happened it ended in blood, and you couldn’t just stand there, not this time, so you fought. You forced your voice out, hoping the vines would listen to you, after all, you were mommy.

“… st… stop… STOP! Let her go!”

You tried to get to her to help, but all that happened where some of the other vines grabbing you and holding you back.

“Let her go! She didn’t do anything!”

A vine unlocked the bathroom door and Suho let himself in, seeing the scene before him. You were struggling as well, some tears in your eyes, pleading with Suho as he approached you.

“Please, she didn’t do anything, please let her go, please.”

“Humans just stress you out don’t they.” He grabbed your facing, wiping away the tears. “Always trying to take you away from me, it’s a scary world out there.”

“Suho… please… don’t kill her, she didn’t… please… let her go…”

“You got some more memories back didn’t you? I’ll have to go through those too, but this, it’s best you forget the whole incident.”

“Suho… Suho don’t! Please!”

You pulled on the vines, but their grip only got tighter. You knew what he meant but you didn’t want it, you never wanted it.

“Sh, there’s no point making a fuss when you won’t remember this.”

“Suho ple-”

A needle stuck in your head and you winched from the pain before your eyes glazed over. Suho gently caressed your cheek and kissed your head.

“There, there, it’s going to be okay. Now.” Suho turned around to the lady on the floor. “Very rude to take advantage of someone in the bathroom. Do you have no decency.” 

“Let her go. All your doing is using her, you’re going to burn her out, you’re going to kill her.”

“Isn’t that sweet, you care about her now, but it’s too late for that.” Suho grabbed the syringe. “This could have greatly hurt her you know. She’s not like you anymore, she’s like me, she’s mine now.”

He jabbed the needle in her neck, emptying out it’s contents, only leaving a small amount to examine later. She seemed fine, so at least he knew it really wouldn’t hurt humans and it wasn’t some trick to hurt you.

“What did you do to her!”

“It doesn’t really matter, there’s no one you’re going to tell.”

Suho watched as she started coughing up blood, her body dragged into one of the stalls. You were still out of it, the vines slowly letting you go, even the one in your head. Suho brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, kissing your head again.  


“Let’s go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

You stumbled behind Suho a few steps, ultimately falling to your knees into the water. Suho chuckled before he decided to pick you up and carry you to the bedroom. You were still dazed, not fully aware you were home. He got you to the bed and laid you down, helping you undress.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I should have been more careful.” He wrapped you in a blanket. “I know we just got home but I need to know what you remembered.”

He leaned over and kissed your head, a hand cupping your cheek. Black veins started to appear on your face. They got darker as he went deeper into your head. You had tears in your eyes, your breathing becoming uneven, squirming a bit but he kept telling you to stay calm.

“Easy… you’ll be okay… I should pay more attention to when you remember things.”

“Stop…”

“Sh, you’re much happier when you don’t remember the bad things.”

“Suho… it hurts…”

“I know, but only for a moment. I’m sorry, this is my fault. I really shouldn’t be taking you out until you’re better. You need-”

You grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. Your actions made him laugh. He grabbed your chin and kissed you. His lips had a sweet taste to them and you leaned in, wanting more. He laughed again, gently pushing you away once he parted his lips from yours.

“Easy now, don’t need to relax you too much.”

“Suho…”

“On second thought… how long has it been since our last time? Maybe a little fun is just what you need.”

Your head was a bit fuzzy so you weren’t fully aware of what was happening. Although you did know that you were enjoying it. Suho’s lips sparked pleasure wherever they landed, making you giggle and squirm with glee. You could vaguely see some vines around the bed, helping Suho undress while he peppered you with delicious kisses. Then you felt it, the vines wrapping around your legs and pulling them apart.

“I see they couldn’t wait…”

His hands caressed your body, as did the veins, which really were just an extension of him. Your head was still fuzzy, but in the moment you knew you wanted him more than anything. You noticed your skin had this sheen to it, even though you didn’t remember putting anything on. The vines wrapped around your arms, not restraining you but clearly wanting to hold you.

“You know you create such a wonderful aroma when you’re like this, as well as some special oils that the babies love.”

You could barely process his words, feeling really hot and needing him to do more. He might not have responded right away but the vines did, starting to tease you, making you whine. Suho smiled taking matters into his own hands, rubbing his fingers between your folds, teasing your clit, before sliding two digits into your heat.

You’re so lost in everything you didn’t notice what was doing until Suho entered you, rocking into you slow and soft, making you beg and move your own hips for more. It didn’t hurt, nothing hurt, not even when one of the vines decided to slide in next to Suho. You felt so full, something like never before, you couldn’t even remember if you had ever been with anyone until now. He started picking up the pace, every thrust bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Suho… ah… you’re so good…”

“I’m surprised you can still talk baby.” He chuckled. “You’re usually gone pretty quick.”

“Hm…”

“Nothing.”

You can feel him getting close but he pulls out before he came inside you. The other vine finished you off, others gropping your breasts and feeling you up. You didn’t want to reach your high alone, managing to sit up a bit and stroke Suho’s length, your lips meeting. You shook in his embrace as you climaxed, soon feeling his warm seed on your chest. You leaned against him as you came down, his hand softly petting your head.

“One day we can go all the way together, right now I don’t need to distract you.”

“Hm… but…”

“Sh.” He gently rubbed your belly. “We can experiment with that down there when we’re done.”

You whined, and then shot up when the vine inside you started moving again. He chuckled and kissed your cheek, having the vines move away.

“Easy, I should have made them go once we were done, if they had their way with you they’d fuck you silly.” 

He held you in his arms for a while, not wanting to let you go, but his phone started ringing. A vine handed it to him and he answered. You could hear both sides of the conversation but didn’t care much for it. He mentioned something about calling back and then hung up. He laid you down, running a bath for you and cleaning you up. Afterwards he dressed you, seeing how sleepy you were, and tucking you into bed.

“Sweet dreams. And the rest of you.” He looked around the room. “Let mommy sleep.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You rolled over in bed, the sunlight hitting your face so nicely. You snuggled against the sheets, feeling some of the vines wrapped around you to keep you company. You probably should get up but you were too comfy and happy in bed to move. The only reason you didn’t was because the plants knew you were awake, and thought maybe they could get away with something. You felt one of them teasing you, making you giggled.

“No…”

It all came back to you at that moment and you bolted up. You pulled your legs to your chest, trying to process what you had just done, what he had just done to you. The plants were quick to notice the panic, moving away. After a while you got out of bed, going into the shower. You still had that glow to you, and you wanted it off.

You tried to hold back the tears as you washed yourself down with soap, to freaked out to stop yourself from scrubbing your skin till it went red. When the shower curtain was pulled back you screamed and slipped, hitting your head on the wall, holding it and curling up in the tud. Suho regretted being so forward, turning off the shower head and kneeling down, seeing how red your skin was.

“Y/n… what were you doing?”

“Don’t touch me!” 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. What’s wrong? I just-”

“What did you do to me last night!”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“So I just decided to sleep with you and… and… what did you do!”

“We came home last night after the party. Well, it was a bit early since I could tell you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“I couldn’t talk!”

“You didn’t need to.”

“So I’m just arm candy for you.”

“Sweetheart…” He sighed. “I had hoped we would be on better terms now… but I shouldn’t rush this, after all, you’re still human.”

“Still?”

“Sh, I need you in the lab, not hurting yourself.”

“What? No! No don’t-”

“I didn’t want to get wet, but anything for you.”

You yelled and tried to keep him away but he grabbed your face. The panic and fear was quick to fade back, replaced by a soft and comfortable fog. Suho stared at you for a while, having you look at him with those glossy eyes. You giggled at him, big smile on your face, leaning into his touch.

“Maybe a little too far there, but lets get you dressed.”

Suho healed your skin, getting a towel to dry you off, and then putting you in a dress. He led you down to the lab, the house actually felt a bit more familiar. You felt a little more like yourself there, feeling Suho’s hold loosen a bit. He grabbed a vial from the fridge, holding it up to you. It had a small amount of liquid in it, but you recognized it anyway and stumbled back.

“You know what this is, good.”

“Why… why do you have that?”

“It’s for you.”

“What?”

“I tested it out, and did a little examination, it’s exactly what you think it is. So, I want you to study it, reverse engineer it, figure out how it works, and then reverse the effects.”

“What?”

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

“You wanna wipe out… all the human life on this planet…”

“I know it’s not much but it’s all you need.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. I’m not going to… there are plenty of viruses that kill people, I’m sure you can get your hands on some of those.”

“Yes, but the thing about viruses, a vaccine can be created, and it can harm our kind. If you reverse engineer this, then it will only destroy human cells, and leave everything else untouched, there is no vaccine, there is no cure.”

“I’m not going to create a weapon of… genocide.”

“You’re not, the humans already did that, targeting it at us, you’re just going to give them what they deserve.”

“No… no I can’t…”

“You can, and you will.”

“No!”

He sighed. “I don’t get this. You have your own lab, dressed in the most luxurious clothes humans have, and live in a beautiful home, yet you can’t do this one thing for me.”

“I didn’t want this! I never wanted this! I didn’t have a choice!”

“We’ve been over this, you let me out of your own will.”

“I did set you free, but I never said I wanted to go with you!”

“Hm…”

The sudden silence from him was concerning. He put down the vial and walked towards you. It was probably smart to move, but you couldn’t, not because of him, but out of true fear. He caressed your cheek, admiring you the way one would a beautiful flower, his touch soft and gentle. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you kept quiet.

“We’re almost there… and I’m not going to rush things… but I need you to do this.”

“Please…”

“Just do it for me baby, it won’t be painful, I’ll help you focus.”

You closed your eyes, feeling a few tears slide down your cheek. You were never truly in control of yourself, not since you met him. When you opened your eyes you felt more like a machine than a human.

“Why don’t you get started for me. I’ll come by later.”

The only thing you were familiar with in the house was the lab. It wasn’t really knowledge, but muscle memory. You went over to the computer, and once you got it on you saw all these files on the screen. It seemed like you hadn’t shut it down, that you abruptly left, and the files were dated from a few weeks ago. You wanted to look through them but were focused on the task Suho had left you, so you started fresh.

What you had to do wasn’t so hard, at least the first part, reverse engineering. You spent all your waking hours down there. At some point you wondered how you could even stay down there, away from the sun, for so long given how you reacted back then and how it feels, that’s when you realized the lights down there provided synthetic sunlight.

It wasn’t until then that it dawned on you just how inhuman you had become, the lack of real sunlight made you feel a bit sick, maybe Suho was punishing you a bit for your behaviour when he first assigned you the project. To make you feel like he felt when he was locked up, even if it’s only a fraction. Once you finished the first part, you were horrified by what you had done, moreso seeing what this thing did. It could destroy all plant life on the planet if released into the atmosphere, regardless of what it destroys, this would kill humans.

Since you had a bit of yourself back, and Suho wasn’t around, you found your way to the old files you saw before. They were about your first little experiment, merging two DNA strands. You knew you had done it, after all you were living proof, although at the time you couldn’t remember how you did it, so your own notes should help. While you were looking you stumbled upon something else, something that hadn’t crossed your mind until now.

You looked at profiles, human profiles, and the notes that went with them. Suho wasn’t a scientist like you, he didn’t practice, but he knew how changing the world worked. You always needed to test things out, and you couldn’t change human DNA without trial and error. Every profile you had on the computer ended with the same notes, deceased, except for yours, but you didn’t write those notes.

You didn’t care for your profile though, more concerned with all the others. You did it, whether you wanted to or not never mattered but you were the one who ran the tests who killed these people. You felt yourself hyperventilating, knowing you needed to go get out of the lab, get some fresh air. You managed the strength to get out and make your way outside. 

The plants wouldn’t let you leave through the front door, but had no issue with you going to the back, into the garden. You ran with no direction in mind, but wound up in the green house. You collapsed to the floor with tears in your eyes and then the headache came. You knew what it meant but you fought it, so afraid to learn the truth, but you couldn’t stop it.

♥♥♥♥♥

_Two Months Ago_

You looked into the microscope, watching another failure before your eyes. You jumped a bit when you felt a small kiss on your cheek. Suho had snuck his way into the lab, watching you for a moment.

“How’s progress?”

“Um… slow… I’m sorry…”

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Well… both sets of DNA… they’re different, the sequences have gaps, and there is more to the plants DNA than the humans. I can create some gaps, fill them in both ways but… I can’t get them to work without making them both break down.”

“I see, well you don’t have all the details.”

“What?”

“You’re watching this happen with a microscope, to truly solve this you need to know how the rest of the human body reacts to such a change. Like this you only have part of the data you need.”

“But… I would need… any failure would result in death I can’t-”

“You can, you absolutely can sweetheart, I have all you need.”

“What…”

He got you some volunteers, well not volunteers, test subjects. They may have been infected to get them to you but not anymore, they had to be clean as Suho put it, in order for you to get real results. The idea terrified you, all the tests you had done so far, it would be painful for anyone to go through it.

“No… no! No! I can’t! Suho…” You had tears in your eyes. “This… no, no I don’t… Suho I can… I can figure this out without… I just need time, please…”

“I have no doubt you could, but the sooner the better.”

“Suho… no… no please… they don’t…”

“Sweetheart, I need you to do this. We’re going to change the world but you need to do this first.”

“Suho…”

“Your humanity… you shouldn’t care so much for them, they never cared for you…”

“I don’t… I don’t wanna do this…”

“These emotions… caring for humans… it’s getting in the way, love…”

“Stop talking like that…”

“Sh… you’ll be alright… it’ll only be for a while… you need to do this, for me, for us. You’ll be just fine.”

You always read stories, or seen these characters who were described as cold, emotionless, terrifying. Suho gently held your face in his hands and kissed you. His touch was warm and soft, you could feel the veins growing on you, darker and deeper than before. Then the warmth faded, you grew cold. You didn’t feel fear or anger or anything, you were empty, and yet so focused. All you cared for was getting results, giving Suho what he wanted, so you worked. 

You ate when necessary, stepped out for some sun, and you used all your test subjects, even came to the conclusion to ask for more. At the time you felt nothing, you didn’t care for their screams or begging, those who tried to hurt you restrained, either by their confinement or the plants in the lab who kept you safe. You worked and worked, and all those deaths were undoubtedly by your hand.

“Any progress, love?”

“Some, I’ve figured out the proper modification to both DNA strands in order for them to fit together, like two puzzle pieces.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“Actually staying together. Despite fitting perfectly, they’re two pieces of a different puzzle. There is something missing, something I need in order to bind them together.”

“Perhaps glue.”

“Glue… yes, something to hold it together…”

“Do you need more test subjects?”

“Unknown at this time, but I have a request.”

“Which is?”

“I need your blood.”

“Why?”

“Your blood is similar to what I am trying to do. The pieces fit and stay together, perhaps by examining your blood I can find what binds them and recreate…”

“Recreate what?”

“It’s you…”

“Me?”

“Your blood… is already a combination of two strands… your initial test confirmed that human DNA could accept your genome, but only half of it, the absence of the other half caused death. I’ve combined both now, they just have no reason to stay together, but your blood could be that reason. It could be the binding agent since it’s already a combination of the two, it will fill in any gaps and allow both genomes to coexist and accept one another. Your blood is what I need.”

“Well then.” Suho pulled up a chair. “Let’s get started.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You stared at your hands, at yourself. You had Suho’s blood, alien blood, running through your veins as if it was your own. You didn’t need to remember the results to know that’s what happened, that’s how you exist now. That realization, those thoughts were quickly pushed away as you remembered what you had done to get there, all those who died because of you.

The tears started flowing on their own, and only one thing ran through your head. You were a murderer, you didn’t even know what happened to the bodies, Suho and the plants disposed of your failures while you just moved on to the next. You were a monster just like him. You felt like throwing up, you wanted to, but there wasn’t really anything to puke out. You tried to compose yourself, wanting to figure out your next move, but you finally noticed what was in the green room.

It was a lot bigger than you thought. You got up, your curiosity more present than your disgust. The place didn’t have rows and rows of plants as one might expect, instead it only house these really big flower buds, eleven of them. As you walked further in and closer to these plants you could see you underestimated just how big they were. There was no doubt these flowers could swallow you whole if they wanted to.

They were all up against a wall, except for the door, three in front of you and four on either side. You wondered what the point was about having such plants, was it some mutation or was Suho working on his own science project. If anything you started to get the feeling you should leave, but then you could have swore you saw something move in one of the flowers. You slowly got closer, seeing that the petals were a bit transparent. You reached out to touch it only to quickly be restrained and pulled away.

You were forced to your knees, being held in place by all the vines and roots in the room. You didn’t understand why Suho would do that, unless these flowers meant a lot to him, but then you realized he wasn’t the one in the green house with you. Someone else, another man, stood before you, wearing nothing but boxers and with a sort of glow. You were about to talk, to question him, when you felt a needle stick in your head. 

It was sudden and definitely didn’t have Suho’s touch. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out, having some trouble breathing. It hurt more than before, and you tried to grab it but the restraints only got tighter. Your vision began to blur, and you couldn’t find your voice to beg him to stop.

_Interesting._

That suddenly caught you off guard. He didn’t say anything, it’s like he thought it, and for some reason you could hear it. You felt like you were going to pass out and that’s when you were finally let go. You were dropped to the floor, curled up and shaking. You reached up to grab your head, seeing the blood on your hand.

_Deal with it._

You hazily noticed him leaving, wanting to reach out to him, but that wasn’t the plan. A vine wrapped around your outstretched hand and pulled it back, others wrapping around your waist and pulling you away. That’s when you noticed one of the flowers had opened up and you were being dragged towards it. You fought with the little strength you had but that didn’t do anything to help you.

They picked you up and laid you in the flower. You quickly became soaked in this liquid substance the flower had. You had no idea what was going on but you wanted out. You tried to move again, only to have your arms pinned down at your sides, and then it got worse. You noticed a vine with a sharp point get closer and then dig itself into your arm, entering from the risk. This time you screamed.

It wasn’t as bad when your other arm was cut into but it still hurt. You screamed, adrenaline giving you strength, You thrashed around, having your legs and torso restrained, then another plant was on your face. It covered your mouth and nose, acting like an oxygen mask, it probably was something similar as you started to get drowsy. You felt the sting of another needle in your head, two actually, and could vaguely notice the flower petals closing up. You couldn’t really do anything else, just closed your eyes and let in the dark.

♥♥♥♥♥

“A meeting… yes… I can do that… when-”

Suho was in his office, in the middle of an important call when he suddenly felt that something was off. He lowered the phone, looking around as if the answer was in the room with him. He made his way down the hall.

“I’m going to have to call you back… don’t worry, we’ll meet.”

He went down to the first floor, hearing noises coming from the dressing room. He made his way over, thinking it strange for you to be anywhere but in your lab.

“Y/n?”

When he walked in he noticed your closer was shut, but not his own. He was about to look when he saw his intruder step out into the room, wearing his clothes.

“Oh, hey Suho. I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed some of your clothes after cleaning up. Very comfortable.”

“How are you… where is she?”

“Who?”

“Sehun, where is she!”

“I told the plants to deal with her.”

“What!”

“Why do you even have a human arou-”

“I know you were in her head since you can speak a human language now, so why don’t you figure it out. And she’s not human!” Suho stormed out of the room, glancing at the plants in the hall. “No wonder you’re all so quiet.”

Suho went out to the green house. As soon as he opened the doors some of the plants moved back, they knew they were somewhat in trouble. He looked around but could quickly tell which flower bud had you.

“Let her go. Now.”

“Wait what?” Sehun had followed him. “She’s not dead?”

“What did I tell you? They wouldn’t hurt mommy.” 

“What!”

The flower opened up and Suho could see you laying in the center. He would be made, probably should be but he knew why they did it. He grabbed your head, the vines slowly letting you go, but you remained unconscious. Since you had been in there, you were certainly way more connected to all the plants around you, and Suho. You whimpered when the vines slid out of your arms, Suho pulling you out and carrying you back to the house.

“Who is she…”

“Shut up, you shouldn’t be awake.”

“She woke me up.”

“Not on purpose. How about you understand this planet before doing anything stupid, and do not leave this house.”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now don’t bother me, I have to clean up your mess.”

“Suho.”

“What?”

“Sorry… I didn’t know she was… important to you…”

“Obviously.”


	5. Chapter 5

You slowly opened your eyes, sunlight against your face. You were comfortably laying in bed, the sheets soft and warm around you. You probably should have woken up, but you were too happy and cozy where you were. So you opted to close your eyes and drift back to sleep. Even if you didn’t know it, that warm fuzzy feeling was familiar and not in the best way.

♥♥♥♥♥

_Five Weeks Ago_

Suho was nice enough to provide you with a few blood bags, since you were constantly running tests. You thought it would have only been one but you needed to figure out just how much blood you would need to use. Too much could kill both cell structures and the host, whereas not enough would wield the same results. It took a while, and this time you absolutely refused to use any test subjects, it would be pointless anyway until you figured out the right dosage. You wound up falling asleep in your lab quiet often. Usually you’d wake up on your own and just get back to work, but on one occasion, the most important one, Suho woke you.

“Your work ethic always impresses me.”

“What?”

“Come on. You’ve been working a lot lately, I’ll let you get some proper rest.”

“No, no I’m fine.”

“Y/n-”

“I got it! I got what you wanted.”

“What.”

“Look.” 

You pulled up your most recent results on the monitor, then showed him a sample under the microscope.

“I got it. The right combination. I just need a test subject.”

“I see. You’re sure this will work?”

“We have the same knowledge, you’ve seen the results, you know it will.”

“And where is this serum?”

“Here?” You showed him the vials. “I managed to make three before I passed out.”

“I see.” Suho grabbed one. “What about the side effects?”

“Um… I don’t know, the chance of success is ninety nine percent, but I don’t know what effects it will have on the body. I don’t think it will be comfortable considering this will be a form of metamorphosis. It’s why I need someone to test it out first and-”

While rambling you hadn’t noticed a vine creep over and hand Suho a syringe, let alone notice him loading it up with the vial’s contents. Before you knew it the needle was in your chest, in your heart, and emptied out. You stared down at the syringe, watching as it injected you with the serum, then looked up at Suho, panic starting to rise. He merely smiled, cupping your cheek.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll keep record of the side effects for you.”

“Why… why would you…”

You started shaking and collapsed into Suho’s arms. You weren’t sure if it was going to hurt, but the shock of it all made you pass out. Suho kissed your head, removing the syringe, picking you up in his arms and taking you upstairs to the bedroom. He laid you down in bed, you were still shaking, and had worked up a sweat.

“Write that down for me Cupcake. She’s shaking like tree branches in the wind, and worked up a cold sweat. Although no signs of deterioration or anything like that, and this is minutes after coming in contact with the serum.”

Cupcake typed away on the laptop in the room, before curling around Suho’s arm. It tugged on him for a bit to get his attention.

“She’s going to be just fine. She’ll be better too, just give her time.”

You spent days in bed, a few times waking up in a haze, but you were never conscious long enough to remember. The initial shaking stopped after a few hours, although what came next was some trouble breathing. It became shallow and uneven, despite that you still wouldn’t wake up on your own.

“Y/n!”

Suho had been working when he felt it, your heart stop. He ran down, nearly slipping but the nearby vines kept him steady. He rushed into the room, picking you up in his arms, checking your pulse, and not finding one. He quickly started CPR.

“Come on, come on.”

He wasn’t sure if he actually did something or not, but after a moment you took in a breathe. It was calm, and soft, if he hadn’t been so close he might not have noticed. Without much thought he hugged you tight, making you whine from the pain of the bruised rib.

“Sorry, sorry, I just…”

Suho was laying you down when it finally hit him, your breathe. He couldn’t help but chuckle and truly kiss you for the first time.

“Just as I thought.”

It wasn’t until a few days later that you finally woke up. The bit of sun that peeked in from the curtains warming your face. You opened your eyes, filled with a childlike wonder. You got up, looking around, the place foreign and yet familiar. You ultimately fell out of bed, unable to stand up, but crawling towards the curtains. You stopped when the plants opened them for you, letting you bask in the full light.

You wound up falling asleep again, a blanket draped over you, like a cat laying in the sunlight. That’s how Suho found you, becoming amused and somewhat concerned all in one. He gently shoke you awake. Your eyes fluttered open, and you looked around. When you saw Suho you smiled and snuggled against him, relaxing and dozing off again.

“Well aren’t you adorable.”

Your stomach growled and you jumped awake, confused over the sound and the feeling. You looked to Suho, unsure of what was going on or what to do.

“I see… you’re a lot less human than you thought you’d be, but still hungry like one, well, like me. Come on, let’s get you something tasty to eat.”

Suho helped you to your feet, watching you stumble after a few steps. He caught you before you fell, another chuckle escaping his lips.

“Guess you forgot how to walk too.” You tilted your head to the side, confused. “It’s okay, we can work on that later.” 

He pulled you close and picked you up in his arms bridal style. You couldn’t help but smile again, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning against him, very content. He stared for a while, just watching you, but your stomach growling again made him move. You had your eyes closed but when you heard water splashing you opened them, looking around for the sound till you found it. You looked down, staring at the water, trying to reach down to touch it. You weren’t going to give up so easily, not aware of Suho’s words, and ultimately slipping out of his hands.

You fell into the water below, at first feeling a bit hurt, but quickly overjoyed by the water. You started splashing it around, forgetting Suho was even there and soaking him in the process. He said nothing, merely watching you, seeing how you acted like a child being shown water for the first time. You absolutely loved it, it even felt wonderful, and laid down, rolling around a bit in the hallway. You did eventually calm down, just laying in the water with a content smile on your face.

“Did you have fun?” You nodded eagerly. “I guess cleaning you up is the better option, and keeping you in bed until you’re better on your feet. Come on.”

You happily let him pick you up again, playing with your wet hair on the way. He got you into the bathroom, having you sit and wait while he ran a bath and warmed it up. You started laughing and he looked over to see one of the vines fixing up your wet hair, although when he was about to make a comment it snapped over and pointed at him, basically glaring at him.

“What? Cupcake, she’s fine… can’t you tell what’s up with her? A combination of two different DNA sequences, it seems her plant side became dominant throughout the metamorphosis… she’s still somewhat human… she’s like a flower when it first blooms, young, and innocent, so she doesn’t know anything… yes her previous memories and personality are still in there somewhere… no, I won’t change her right now… this is important information! Why did the plant side take over? We don’t know… don’t give me that look… okay, okay, I know why but that’s not the point here, she needs to grow like this, if not now then eventually… besides I’m curious to see what she’s like this way… you’re all wonderful, and she’s just like you in this state, except there’s just a bit more… I want to know just how much more.”

While they were having a conversation you had been playing with one of the flowers that had grown on Cupcake’s vine. It smelled so nice and the petals felt soft. You tried to grab it but when you pulled on it the vine flinched, and you felt hurt too.

“Come on my little Flower, the bath is warm.”

You looked over when Suho called, noticing the bath full of water. You rushed over and got in, fully clothed. The water felt nice on your skin and you laid back until only your head was above it. Suho remained stunned for a moment then started laughing, helping you out of your clothes that were now very soaked.

“You really like the water huh?” He kissed your head. “I’m glad.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The first few days were filled with wonder as Suho taught you things, and you were just being fascinated by everything with childlike wonder. He really did enjoy that side of you, to see you so happy and at peace, with no care in the world. 

“Flower?”

It became a habit of yours, whenever he left you alone, to find you sitting on the floor by the window with the sun shining on your face. That of course was the morning habit, any other time he’d have to find you outside in the garden. He worried about you stumbling into the greenhouse but lucky for him it seemed that you avoided it, and the plants kept you from it too.

“Come on, you can go outside, and I’ll bring out breakfast.”

_Really?_

“Yes, now go, and no splashing in the halls.”

_Okay_

Despite being able to communicate, it wasn’t like before. It was strange but it made sense, plants didn’t talk like humans, so why would his precious little flower. All the plants around him, he just understood their emotions well, and to him he always knew how to translate it, so the same applied with you, even if you weren’t fully aware of it. Although you weren’t mute, making a few noises to go along with what you were feeling on occasion. 

Since you had matured a bit, Suho decided to take you out with him. He kept it minimal at first, introducing you to a handful of people, but eventually he started taking you along to be his plus one at extravagant parties. Even then, introducing you as a geneticist, no one really knew who you actually were. 

You were surrounded by people with money, a lot of it, so they weren’t the type to keep up with anything relating to your field, they were just impressed by your intelligence, at first anyway. They probably wanted proof of your knowledge, but coming off as mute surely made them happy, easy to assume then you were just arm candy for Suho, which then gave all the girls the idea that he wasn’t taken. Of course you were none the wiser to those things, merely happy to be with Suho, wherever he was.

He didn’t see anything bad about it either, or pick up on the flirting he so clearly received. He was there to socialize and make some new friends, his profession demanded it. His work wasn’t a normal one, and no one really knew it either. The rumor was he was in the business of granting wishes, for a price, but not exactly what one would expect. It’s why he was always invited to those big gatherings, sometimes working and fulfilling a wish, while also getting new customers. To those around him, he was just a really good talker.

“Thank you for coming, it’s always a pleasure to have you.”

“Of course, and I believe everything worked out for you tonight?”

“Yes, and I have you to thank don’t I?”

“You would.”

“Then shall we discuss matters going forward in my office.”

“Lead the way.”

Suho took your hand and had you come along as you went up to the second floor. The party that evening had been in this gentlemen’s home, any access besides the first floor having been restricted throughout the event. You were a bit tired after everything, a little moreso than usual since you didn’t get as much sun as you should.

“Wait for me here Flower.”

You stayed in a little waiting area upstairs, looking around the room at all the art and beautiful designs. You stood by the window, staring out at the night sky, even though you loved the sun so much, you couldn’t really see it, just feel it, but it was nice to be able to gaze at the moon. When the door opened you jumped a bit and quickly turned around, you knew it wasn’t Suho, but smiled nonetheless. It was the lady of the house.

“Oh, you’re here.”

She walked over to a table that had a spread of alcoholic beverages. She poured herself a drink and offered you one, but you shook your head.

“Are you really mute?” You nodded. “So how does a girl like you end up with someone like Suho.”

The question caught you off guard, not just because you didn’t understand what the point of it was, but also because you didn’t know the literal answer. All you really remembered was opening your eyes, and moments later meeting Suho. You didn’t even know him that well, you just knew he was good and would look after you. While you were lost in thought you didn’t notice her rambling.

“You can’t even talk, then again I bet my husband would love that from me too. Actually, do you even know him? Or are you some hired foreigner? You’re not even that good looking to begin with, probably what he could find since this whole party was last minute too. What does that Suho even do? I’ve heard he can get you anything but how exactly does he… hey! Are you even listening?”

She stormed over to you and grabbed your arm, startling you out of your thoughts. You stared at her, a little frightened. She stared at you, a smug smile forming on her face.

“You’re not even who he says you are, just some dumb girl he probably found in some institution. You certainly don’t deserve to be anywhere near a man like him.”

She was upset, you could tell by the way her voice had gone up, but you didn’t understand why. You tried to get her to let go of you but her grip only got tighter.

“You need to show some respect! I didn’t just find some rich guy, I worked hard to be where I am! And you? Some low life, you shouldn’t be in my house!”

She was scaring you, and being so close you could smell much more alcohol on her. You tried to get away again only to be slapped. She let you go then, somewhat surprised by her own actions. You grabbed your cheeks, tears building up.

“Are you going to cry now? You pathetic little girl!”

She shoved you back and you crashed against the wall, knocking over a painting. You tried to get up, wanting to leave the room, but she just took offense to it. When you tried to run she threw the glass on the table at you, and it shattered when it hit your head. You collapsed to the floor, curled up.

_Home. Home. HOME. HOME! HOME! PLEASE! Please…_

“Get up or-”

She stopped midway when the door opened, Suho and her husband coming in. Suho ran to you, curled up and sobbing on the floor. You were still screaming, begging, to go home. He gently reached over to pet your head, assure you that everything was alright, then he felt the blood. Anger boiled inside him, he summoned a vine and wrapped it around her throat, hearing her struggle to breath.

“What the hell! Suho… Suho is that…”

“You humans are quite pathetic and shameless when you’re drunk. How unfortunate that your wife is no better, and fell from the balcony.”

“What are you-”

Suho had other vines open the balcony doors and then threw her out. The husband screamed and ran over to see. She wasn’t dead, yet.

“What the hell did you do! How did you even-”

“Go finish the job!”

“What?!”

“After all you got into a fight with her drunk self and choked her out before throwing her off the balcony. You’re still pissed aren’t you? Now go finish it!”

Suho didn’t even wait for him to leave the room, his attention back on you, sitting you up. You were still sobbing, arms wrapped around yourself, shaking just as bad as your first days of the change. He gently caressed your cheek, and held your head to heal the injury. You couldn’t even meet his eyes as you cried, still too freaked out. He didn’t say anything though, just pulled you close, and you held on tight.

“Sh, sh, it’s okay now… you’re okay… let’s get you home.”

He put you to sleep on the journey home, erasing the nights events from your mind. You were so happy and joyous, it blinded him to the reality of the world around him. It was a dangerous place, a cruel one, especially for his little Flower. That needed to change, he was working on it, but he would need help, your help. He didn’t want to dwell on that thought for too long, undressing and getting into bed with you. Even while asleep you knew he was close and snuggled against him for the night.

♥♥♥♥♥

Suho got up early in the morning, needing to check to make sure that last night went as he said. He let you sleep a bit more, asking the plants to keep an eye on you for the time being. He wasn’t gone for that long, but when he heard he could hear you in the midst of a giggling fit. Some vines were wrapped all around you, tickling you, even while you were half asleep.

“Ay, what are you up to now. She’ll surely pass out.”

He got into bed as they let go, although you kept laughing for a while, eyes shut with a big smile on your face. He didn’t want to see it fade so soon so he continued the tickle attack, only stopping until you asked. You leaned against him catching your breath, making a noise of content when the curtain was pulled back.

“How’s my little Flower this morning?”

_Fuzzy_

“Still sleepy then. You can sleep more outside, you need your morning sunlight.”

He wrapped you up in a blanket and carried you outside, laying you down somewhere that the sun hit nicely. You would still need to eat so he went off to prepare something, talking with the plants on his way.

“What was with the tickle fight?”

_She woke up feeling worried and scared even if she didn’t know why. We just helped her focus on something else._

“Why would she feel like that?”

_Did you already forget what you did?_

“Huh?”

_You made her like us, and she has your blood in her veins too. She’s connected to all of us, just like you. The memory of what happened last night may not be in her mind, but we all know, therefore she knows, always, deep down._

“Ah, you’re right, it’ll be harder to help her through things like that.”

_Maybe don’t put her in those situations in the first place._

“I didn’t know that would happen.”

_When you first started socializing with humans you didn’t take her. You left her at home with us. You could have continued but-_

“I wanted her to see the world. I was traveling to wonderful places.”

_You could have done all that when the only danger she’d face was a sunburn._

“I get it, I get it okay.”

_Get rid of the humans, and then they’ll be no problem._

“I know, but you won’t like it.”

_What?_

“I need y/n for that part, and I know you’ve all grown attached to the little flower.”

_Can’t… you have all that knowledge, why can’t you do it?_

“I have it, but I don’t understand it like her. I’d have to study it myself first to make all the pieces fit together in my mind, and that could take a while but she’s already done it. So like I said, you’re not going to like it.”

_How long?_

“She studied for years, what do you think? Besides, I don’t want to mingle with humans for so long. They’ve always left a bad taste in my mouth, made it worse last night. The sooner they’re gone, the better, just like you said.”

_But…_

“Look I already know how to do this, it will only be for a while alright. After that I’ll get Flower back, okay?”

_So… are you just going to kill y/n then?_

“What? I… no… where’s Cupcake?”

_With her, they’re also close with Flower. Although we are sure they still care for y/n._

“Yeah… I’m not going to hurt her, that was never the plan… this was never the plan actually… but I would have to change a lot in her mind first in order for everyone to be happy, and I don’t have that kinda time right now. So it’s one or the other for now, even when the change is complete.”

_Fine, we’ll talk to Cupcake but let’s not do anything rash._

“I know, I want to make sure she’s alright before putting her to sleep for the time being.”

You were still sleeping when he went back out. He sat down next to you and gently woke you up, the smell of food helping you open your eyes. He fed you for the most part, making sure you had as much as you wanted. Despite his work he had you stay close to him that day. So it was the first time you got to be in his office. You liked the books he had although you couldn’t read them, they were just pretty.

“Flower, it’s late, we should be getting you ready for bed.”

_No_

“What?” 

You ran out of his office, Suho remaining at his desk dumbfounded. After a moment he got up and out, knowing you wouldn’t really get far.

_Suho she knows._

“Knows what?”

_That she won’t wake up tomorrow._

“I…” He sighed. “I should have know she’d get a feeling about this. Where is she?”

_Outside. Don’t be rude._

“I know.” 

He stayed by the house for a while, seeing you out in the garden, hugging your knees to your chest, your sobs whispers in the wind. When he finally decided to approach he was slow, not wanting to scare you again. He sat down next to you, looking up at the moon.

_Sorry_

“You have nothing to apologize for Flower, this is something else.”

_No more sun_

“Just for a while. I know it doesn’t make sense to you right now, but it will, I promise.”

_Promise_

“Yes. Now come on, you’ll probably get sick out here.”

Suho picked you up and carried you back inside, a few of your tears staining his clothes. When he set you down on the bed you grabbed his hand, looking up at him, trying to make the tears stop.

“This isn’t goodbye Flower, I just need you to be safe.”

You hugged him tight, whimpering a bit. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. He rocked you to the sides and lulled you to sleep. Once he was sure you were asleep he tucked you into bed.

“I have some paperwork to deal with, it might take me all night, look after her please.”

_Will do._

He was for the most part prepared for what would happen when you woke up in the morning, or at least he thought. The amnesia was something he didn’t understand at first, and it worried him given that it could be permanent, or his Flower unintentionally doing something as well. But given that your memories slowly came back, he knew he just needed to be patient.

♥♥♥♥♥

You jumped awake, a bit of panic in the air. You stared down at yourself again, terrified, and when you had more clarity you jumped out of bed. You remembered the layout of the house now, you knew where to go, and you ran to your lab. When you got there some of the plants were trying to get you to slow down but you were in too much of a panic.

“Don’t touch me!”

You grabbed a scalpel and poked your finger to get some blood, putting it on a slide and getting it under the microscope. You were so scared for the results, and you didn’t want to believe them either.

“That’s not possible…”

“What’s not possible?”

You jumped when you heard Suho’s voice in the lab, stepping away from the microscope. You were a bit shaky, still freaked out over what you saw.

“The… my cells… are still mutating… despite… I don’t understand…”

“You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out?”

“What? I… I just changed my genome...and that of a plants… and added your blood to… your blood… you… your blood is it’s own living organism… and by changing both DNA sequences I created a perfect environment for it to grow and thrive… both sets would have rejected each other eventually if not for your blood and… it’s caused mutations on both ends so… so that death doesn’t occur.”

“That’s pretty great then isn’t it?”

“No! No it’s not! I… if the mutation continues… all my human cells… I won’t be human anymore… not even a little bit… how… how did I miss this? It should have been obvious from the start that your blood would cause mutations to my DNA in order to accommodate itself and not kill the host… how…” Then it dawned on you. “You… you knew from the beginning didn’t you! You knew this would happen and made sure I never realized!”

“It was your idea to use my blood.”

“Without knowledge of the mutation it was the logical choice! You knew that! You did this on purpose! I could have found another way!”

“What does it matter now? You did it.”

“Is this what you want? To completely destroy humanity? Even in the ones you save!”

“The ones I save? That’s cute.”

“I… no, no I can fix this. As long as the mutation isn’t complete I can fix this.”

You ran over to the fridge. You had two other vials of the serum, with them you could reverse its effects. You were scared and calm, but despite everything you weren’t in control. The plants grabbed you and pulled you away, restraining you, while Suho grabbed the vials.

“No, no, no, none of that darling. It’s very cute of you think I’d let you ruin such a masterpiece.”

“I don’t want this! Please, please just let me go. I’ll make more for you and tell you how but please, please, I don’t want this.”

“But I do. In fact, I’ve always needed you, just you.” Suho went over to the sink and emptied both vials. “And no one else.”

“NO! NO! NO! NO! What are you doing! It’s going to take me weeks! Months! To recreate that.”

“Who said I want that? Like I said, I don’t need anyone but you, and you’ve already done what I asked.”

“This is what you wanted?”

“Don’t you remember now? All the good times we’ve spent together? This whole world will be ours soon enough.”

“Were you ever going to kill me?”

“What?”

“You could have had me working on a way to wipe out humanity a long time ago… instead you had me create this serum… it’s a waste of time… and it’s only purpose was to change me… you were never going to kill me… were you? Not like everyone else…”

“Of course not, I needed you to-”

“Did it ever cross your mind? I thought I was just your means of escape…”

“It started that way at first… but I spent months in your head remember… I saw every memory, every emotion… you deserve better…”

“And is this, better?” You started screaming. “Is this how you show someone your love! That you care! Cause this isn’t it! You’ve kept me locked up here for months! Made me a witness to countless deaths I don’t even remember! Forced a smile on my face! You don’t love me… you just think you do… you don’t know anything… anything about… any-”

You felt your legs give out, but the plants held you up. Your head was on fire, and you felt like you were going to pass out. Suho grabbed your chin so you could look at him.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“You’re… you’re just proving… my point…”

“It’s you who doesn’t understand… I’m saving you, from the day we’ve met that’s what I’ve done.” 

“I don’t…” 

You passed out, the plants letting you go so you collapsed into his arms. He held you tightly, petting your head, rocking you to the side.

“You’ll understand eventually… in time… I promise.”

After a while you snuggled against him, happily whining. You opened your eyes, the room around you a bit unfamiliar. You looked up at Suho, his smile bringing on to your face.

“There’s my little Flower.”

_Hi_

“Let’s get you some sun okay, we’re going out today.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t care much for how long it had been, or the trip, you just wanted to be with Suho. He wound up taking you to another person’s rather fancy house. You were okay, but for some reason you felt a bit uneasy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Suho.”

“Likewise. I’m quite impressed. People don’t usually find me, I find them.”

“Well I am a persistent man, and I have an offer you can’t refuse.”

“That’s where you’re wrong I’m afraid, I can refuse. What you want is guaranteed, but it all depends on if you can give me what I want.”

“Of course, of course, shall we talk in my office.”

“After you. Flower, I’ll be a moment.”

You sat down and nodded, just happy to be close by. The house was nice, as was every place Suho took you too, but it was never as nice as home. A sorta house maid came in and greeted you, offering you some water. You happily took a glass, always finding water extremely refreshing and tasty. Although after a while you started feeling sick. You got, but that just made you dizzy.

_Su… Suho…_

There was a sudden pain in your chest and you found it hard to breath. You collapsed to the floor, seizing. Everything started to hurt, and you didn’t know why. The maid was suddenly in your field of view.

“It’s alright y/n, you’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

“Get off her!” You were barely conscious in Suho’s arms. “What did you do to her!”

“Let her go!” A gun was suddenly pointed at Suho. “Now!”

“You vile humans!”

A vine disarmed her and threw her across the room, Suho focused on more important matters. It wasn’t hard to figure out what had been done and that you were burning from the inside out. He rolled up his sleeve, knowing you’d need a blood transfusion, even if the effects wouldn’t last long. If you could scream you would, but you were caught up in the pain. Eventually it stopped hurting so much, but you barely had the strength to move. 

_Home…_

“Yes, yes I know Flower, we’re going-”

Suho’s words were cut short as a bullet went through his shoulder. He fell forward with you in his arms. Vines suddenly covered up the wall where the gunshot had come from, but he was losing blood fast. As he tried to heal another gunshot, from inside the room, hit his chest, the maid. Suho was about read to choke her out when he was grabbed by another and pulled to his feet.

“Sehun?”

“Come on we have to go.”

“What are you… what about-”

“We don’t have time!”

“No! No we-”

Another gunshot, it missed but still very close. Suho couldn’t fight his brother and was dragged outside, still bleeding, his focus on you instead of healing himself. Although he could do nothing as he disappeared with his brother, far from you.

♥♥♥♥♥

You laid on the floor, vision a blur, your breathing uneven. You felt like you were dying, tears streaming down your face. Eventually someone put an oxygen mask on your face, and it brought you relief. You wished it was Suho, but of course it wasn’t, instead the lady who had poisoned you from the start.

“Just breath, breath and… what’s wrong… why isn’t it working?”

You felt worse, a new type of poison being fed to you. It was like you couldn’t breath anymore. The panic gave you strength and you shoved her away, getting the mask off and taking a deep breath. You didn’t know, she didn’t know, but your respiratory system didn’t work the way it used to, after all, you were barely human anymore.

You tried to crawl away, you just felt that if you could get outside you’d be alright, but that didn’t happen. It had all been planned long ago, and this wasn’t some random opportunity for Suho. Men in black stormed in and you were grabbed. You screamed in agony but that didn’t seem to be their biggest concern. You just wanted Suho but he was nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes slowly opened, and all you could see was white. It wasn’t home, far from it. You sat up, the room pretty empty, you had been on a mattress on the floor, dressed in a white gown. You were scared to say the least, you wanted Suho, but he wasn’t around, you couldn’t even feel him, you couldn’t feel anything, so you were completely alone. You stayed on the mattress, hugging your knees to your chest, crying.

When the door opened you pressed yourself against the wall. They said something but you had no idea what. All you could see was their mouth moving and weird sounds coming out. It didn’t matter whether you understood them or not, they grabbed you and picked you up, dragging you along with them. You didn’t scream, just tried to get away, a sobbing mess in their arms. Although you eventually stopped, something getting your attention but you couldn’t figure it out before you were put into another room.

They sat you down in a chair, another empty one across you, and a table in between. You were left alone, the room white too, the ceiling made of lights. You were about to stand when the door opened and someone came in. They were in a suit, you only knew that cause Suho dressed like that, it made you miss him more. They took the other chair, putting something on the table, a file, and looking through it. All you could do was watch them until their attention was on you.

“How are you feeling?”

Again all you got were sounds. You knew they were trying to talk to you, to communicate, but you couldn’t make it out. Suho talked to you with words too, but you were connected, so you always knew what he meant, you could feel it, even if you didn’t understand the words entirely. So in this situation all you could do was stare.

“Y/n, are you alright? I should apologize for the situation that brought you here, but it was to help you.” You stayed silent. “Y/n?”

You looked over at the door, stared at it for a while, then looked back. They seemed concerned but there’s nothing you could. It wasn’t surprising that they were getting upset.

“Answer me!”

When they raised their voice you jumped back, nearly falling out of your chair. Tears stung your eye, and the door opening made you more scared.

“Don’t yell at her. I don’t think she can understand us right now.”

“What?”

“Have you seen her test results?”

“What does that have to do with this?”

“Her genetic makeup isn’t human anymore, rather far from it.”

“So…?”

“She’s like some human plant. When was the last time a tree spoke your language?”

“That can’t be-”

“Does it look like she is registering anything we’re saying? She doesn’t even recognize her own name.”

“So then what do we do? How are we supposed to talk with her or figure out where that alien freak is.”

“How about we try with photos.”

You watched the two of them go back and forth for a while. Then the second person opened the file on the table and put some images down in front of you. You could recognize yourself in some pictures but you didn’t know where they were taken. Although you were drawn to one of Suho, gently touching it.

“So she’s not useless.”

“I suppose she’s like a child. Surely she’s capable of speech.”

“You want to teach her to talk?”

“What else do you want to do with her? We’ve already scheduled more tests.”

“Fine, whatever, give it a shot. Although if there is no progress-”

“I know, I know.”

“Good luck then.”

The first person who came in left, and you stared at the door again. The other sat down and started taking the pictures but you grabbed Suho’s, holding it close. They laughed and let you keep it. They talked again, but it mostly seemed to be to themselves before getting up and leaving. You were alone for a while before the two who brought you here came in. This time you got up on your own and walked out the door. You seemed to be cooperating so they just led you down the hallway.

When you had that feeling again, you came to another hallway path, and bolted down it. The two yelled and followed after you. The light above you became red but you didn’t pay attention to it. You just followed the feeling until you came to an open door and went into the room. You looked around for a second and then realized what brought you there. You ran over and grabbed the potted plant, hugging it tight and holding it close.

The two came in, startled by the scene, moreso curious as to how you found the lunch room. There were others in the room who were also confused. As the two approached you, they cornered you, one trying to take the pot but you held it tight. The two shared a look and then just grabbed you, dragging you away, but not trying to take the plant again. You wound up back in your room, your grip on the pot not loosening until you were alone.

_ Hi _

_ Why hello there. What are you? How can you speak with me? _

_ Um… not know _

_ I see, you are a very curious little thing, but it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name? _

_ Name… name… _

_ Ah, you must be very young. My name is Potts, it’s what you can call me. _

_ Potts... _

_ Yes, hello. _

_ Hi _

_ So what do I call you? _

_ Call… Flower _

_ Flower? Okay, hello Flower. _

_ Hi _

_ How did you end up here? Do you remember? _

_ Here… Suho… _

_ Suho? _

__ You looked around and grabbed the picture you had. You showed it to Potts, pointing at Suho.

_ Oh, that Suho. Wait… the picture is recent, he’s awake? For how long now? _

_ Hm… more than me _

_ What happened… are the others awake? _

_ One brother more _

_ I see… did he leave you? _

_ No… no… not know what happen… me hurt, try help but hurt too, brother help Suho… not me _

_ Will they come for you? _

_ Want to… not know… scary place, get hurt again, don’t want hurt again _

_ It’s okay, I’m sure they will come for you, given the miracle that is you, you’re surely special. How did Flower come to be? _

_ Um… me… smart, not Flower, other me… smart me make Flower, what Suho said _

_ Another you, science is a strange thing and humans just go nuts with it. _

_ Humans… _

_ Everyone that isn’t you or me, you look human, but you’re certainly not one anymore. Do you know where you are? _

_ White room _

_ Yes, but you are in some human facility, a research place, underground. _

_ Bad or good _

_ Well, given what you are, probably bad. _

_ Oh… _

_ You’ll be okay though, I’ll help you. I’ve been here for a few years now. You’re just in a room, luckily not an observation room, but there is still a camera in the corner. _

_ Camera _

_ Yeah, it’s just meant to keep an eye on you so nothing back happens. _

You looked around the room until you found the camera. It was a little black or in the ceiling with a little glowing red dot in it. You stared rather curiously, not aware someone was staring back.

♥♥♥♥♥

“What is this? Is she seriously-”

“Rewind the footage.”

“This is a joke.”

“It makes sense, her biology is that of a plants. This also proves that plants do in fact communicate with each other. Or at least have their own telepathic language.”

“How does this help us though?”

“It means she is intelligent and capable of communication, just not with us.”

“She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t say anything.”

“Her mind is still human, she can learn.”

“It takes a child years to learn to speak, we don’t have that kind of time.”

“We might not need it. Y/n was once human, a little education could trigger that side.”

“Well why don’t you go have a chat with the plant girl, cause you’re just wasting time now.

♥♥♥♥♥

You just sat on the mattress talking with Potts, he got the name from a human who used to take care of them but they were transferred somewhere else a couple months ago. A small hatch at the bottom of the door opened up, a tray of food slid in. You hadn’t noticed but you were hungry, so you scampered over and started eating. It was just a sandwich and water, not enough, but good for the time being, although not as tasty as what Suho fed you. As you were about to drink water you looked back at Potts. You poured some into the pot then had the rest.

_ Thank you, but I didn’t need that. You’re probably more thirsty than I. _

_ Don’t want be alone _

_ I’m not going anywhere, promise. _

__ You definitely got better at talking, if only a bit, with Potts, but you were certainly getting tired. Potts told you to get some sleep, they’d still be there when you woke up. You didn’t want to take any chances, so you made sure Potts was in the corner, safe and sound. Although when you woke up you didn’t feel better, you felt worse.

_ Flower? What’s wrong? _

_ Not good… hurts, don’t know what… _

_ I don’t think it was the food. Although you might need more. _

_ No… it… sun… _

_ Sunlight, of course, I thrive on low light but you, you need to get help. You need to tell the humans. _

_ Can’t… no words… _

_ I… screaming, can you scream? _

You curled up, whimpering in pain, you wanted Suho, but he was nowhere in sight. In your state you didn’t notice being picked up and carried away. The next thing you knew you were on some cold table, tied down. You could hear noises, people were talking, but of course you didn’t understand.

“What’s going on?”

“She seems to be deteriorating, we don’t understand the cause.”

“Really? Are you not the ones who ran initial tests on her? She’s a plant, we haven’t given her sunlight, my gosh she is actually capable of photosynthesis. Get her a sunlamp and put one in her room.”

You regained consciousness in your room, feeling the light on you, it felt nice, but it made you cry. It wasn’t the real sun, it wasn’t right, but at least the hurting went away.

_ Flower… _

_ Want Suho… want sun _

_ Easy, easy now, you’ll get both. You’ve been out for a while, I was getting worried. _

_ Potts okay _

_ Yes. I’m doing just fine. _

__ You looked over, some of Potts’ leaves were turning brown. There was food by your bedside and you grabbed the cup of water, pouring it in the pot.

_ Flower, you need that. _

_ Need sun more _

_ Yes, yes you do, if you have the strength you should eat too. _

_ Hm _

__ You sat up, you were getting better but now being fed artificial sunlight, you probably wouldn’t be the same for a long while. You ate the sandwich, same as before.

_ What Potts doing when alone _

_ Just waiting for you. _

_ How Potts speak better than Flower _

_ I know, I may not look it, but I am quite old, much older than you, and that’s including your human years. _

_ Smart _

_ You said you are too. _

_ Other me _

_ It’s still you. Flower, you cannot stay here. It’s not safe. _

_ Where go, don’t know here, wait, wait for Suho _

_ Alright, still take it slow, you haven’t had enough sun, real or not. _

__ When the door opened you curled up, grabbing Potts and putting them into your lap. You recognized the person, the second one from the other room where they tried to talk with you.

“Hello there y/n, are you feeling better?”

_ Why do they even bother speaking? Do they not know you don’t understand them, humans are truly primitive. _

You looked down at Potts and chuckled a bit. The other person in the room watched you curiously. They were trying to process what they just saw.

“Can… can the plant understand me?”

_ Wow, that’s a first. We’re usually ignored. I can totally understand humans. We all can, well not you little Flower, not yet. _

_ Learn _

_ Eventually. Suho and I can teach you. _

“My name is Violet, I just want to help her. Can you tell her that?”

_ Do I look like a mediator or something? _

_ She can’t hear you _

_ No. She says her name is Violet. _

_ Like the flower _

_ Yes. I’ve seen her before so she’s not lying. She wants to help you. _

_ Why _

_ I don’t know. Do you want to find out? _

_ Good idea or no _

_ Hm… maybe, might not be a bad idea to have a friend here. _

_ So how get help _

_ Just look at her and nod your head yes. _

You did as Potts told you, and the woman smiled. She slowly approached you, and handed you something, it was a children’s book. It had a lot of color, and you thought it was cute, showing Potts. That’s how you made a friend. Violet would come by daily, she was trying to help you speak, but to start she was trying to teach you to write. It was easier to learn shapes, letters, than to actually make sense of her gibberish.

All the books she brought you were yours to keep. Potts would read it to you, so it helped you recognize letters and get their meaning. You liked Violet, she was rather nice, and patient. The only thing you didn’t like was when she asked to draw blood. She’d take you to the lab they had, draw some blood and get other samples. You were allowed to bring Potts since he was like a strange translator between you two.

_ I think it’s quite pointless to try and teach you to speak. Plants don’t talk like humans. _

_ But… want to learn… _

_ I know, but I don’t know if you can speak, which is what Violet wants. _

_ I try… _

_ And you’re doing great, but it’s okay if you can’t. _

You were special, that much you knew, and Violet wanted to know how you came to be. You kinda knew, but of course you couldn’t say anything given you could only understand her with Potts, you couldn’t tell her anything, not yet anyway. You still missed Suho, and everything else, but you at least had Violet, and she made things bearable. At night you’d read some of the books you had.

_ Flower… _

“What”

_ You… you were… are speaking… _

“I am…”

_ Yes. _

_ No way… really _

_ Well, not anymore, perhaps only the simple things for now. _

_ I can talk… _

_ I guess you’re not entirely a plant. _

__ You were quite excited as you went to bed, but that was probably the last time you would feel that way. Regaining your ability to speak was just the beginning, and that night gave you the rest. It all came rushing back, your life, the memories, the pain, the guilt. You woke up screaming, jumping out of bed, dazed and trying to understand where you were.

_ Flower, you need to calm down. _

You screamed and looked around the room in a panic. You saw the camera but there didn’t seem to be some sort of speaker system. 

“Who said that!”

_ Me. _

“Who?”

_ Potts. _

“Potts? Who’s-” Your eyes landed on the plant. “Potts?”

_ Yes. Do you not remember? _

“How… how are you talking, how can I understand you!”

_ Oh… you must be the other person Flower spoke of. I was told you were intelligent. _

“I… Flower? What are you… no, no, I must be going crazy, plants don’t talk.”

_ Obviously. I don’t have a mouth, but in retrospect, you were partially human, so I suppose speech made sense. You’re also a plant, so thus our communication. _

“But… how was I not able to speak with plants before?”

_ I believe you just didn’t notice, or you don’t remember. _

“That wouldn’t be surprising.” You took a breath and looked at the camera. “Hello! Hello is anyone there!”

__ Everything was slowly clearing up, but you weren’t entirely sure where you were or how you ended up there. Although as more and more started to register you knew you weren’t here by choice. Someone eventually came in and took you to an interrogation room, it felt vaguely familiar, and then a woman entered.

“Hello, y/n.”

“Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?”

“A lot of questions. I have to admit it’s nice to communicate with you again.”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“It’s a little fuzzy right now…”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Suho…”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know… the house is a mystery to me, he messes with my head very easily.”

“I should introduce myself.” She sat down. “My name is Violet. I’m a scientist here, and we’ve been tracking you for months.”

“Tracking? Me? Why?”

“To rescue you. You’re the only survivor of your company, and the only one with intimate knowledge of the specimen.”

“No… when I left people were alive.”

“You remember?”

“Fragments…”

Those kind of memories always worried you the most. You knew something bad had happened, very bad, enough to make you distraught. He didn’t like seeing you unhappy, he made sure you weren’t.

“Why you?”

“I showed him kindness…”

“That’s not in his nature, is it?”

“If you think I can help you, I can’t. He won’t come for me if you thought I could be bait. I’ve only lived this long cause he needed me for something.”

“Does that something have to do with Adrian Patten and Sedona Nikolova?”

“Yes… and no, they have to do with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Surely you’ve tested my blood… how much is left?”

“How much of what?”

“My humanity.”

“Ah… the last I saw, it was around twelve percent.”

“The last time I checked I was at fifteen. The mutation is almost…”

“What caused it?”

“Right, your tests. I spliced up my own DNA and that of a plants, in order to bind them I used Suho’s blood. That’s the foreign material in my system, and the closest you’ll get to him.”

“So Adrian and Sedona helped you before their deaths?”

“I’m sorry… but I don’t remember what happened, although Suho didn’t need them alive, and I never worked with them. He just gave me their memories.”

“He can do that?”

“Yes. He absorbs knowledge, he can transfer it too. He also has… had a lot of control over my mind. Any memories he didn’t like, he got rid of.”

“So why did he keep you? Is this his plan? To change us all?”

“No, it’s…” You shook your head, of course it’s something he wouldn’t want you to know but it was too great to forget. “No what he’ll do is worse.”

“Which is?”

“He somehow got his hands on that little serum you create, the one designed to free me. He had me reverse engineer it so it can be recreated with the opposite effect. So he can wipe out humanity without harming any other life form.”

“That’s what he had you create.”

“I only reverse engineered it… I don’t think I completed it, but he can.”

“He knows how?”

“He absorbed my knowledge a long time ago.”

Violet went quiet, as were you. Suho had what he wanted, what he really needed. Given how the weapon worked, there was no way to survive, it just needed to be prevented. Of course you didn’t know where Suho was, you wish you did so you could stop him. You asked Violet for help with your condition, all you needed was a lab and your blood samples, but all she told you was that she’d look into it. You were returned to your room.

_ Welcome back, I was starting to get worried you had moved on to better things. _

“I won’t leave you if that’s what you think. I had a plant before, Cupcake, I miss them.”

_ Cupcake surely misses you as well. Now, I had this discussion with Flower, but she couldn’t do much. _

“What?”

_ It’s not a good idea to stay here. _

“Why.”

_ You tell me. Flower is a child in all eyes, humans wouldn’t harm her, you on the other hand. _

“I’ll be fine. I just need their help and I’ll go back to normal.”

_ What about Suho? _

“He needs to be stopped.”

_ You think you can do that? _

“You don’t have to be on his side. You’ll be just fine either way.”

_ Perhaps I don’t have to choose sides, but you do. _

“And I’ve made it.”

_ Is it the right one? _

♥♥♥♥♥

Despite the rocky start you grew to get along with Potts, he was in a way your cellmate, and the only one keeping you sane. Potts was very patient with you too, helping you get a hang of using your plant side to speak. You vaguely remembered communicating with them before, way before you even knew what Suho had done to you. At least you had more to eat and were provided with more water, always giving some to Potts.

The worse thing was that you were practically right where you started, where this whole mess started, just on the other side. This time you were in the cell with artificial sunlight keeping you alive, and one person who seemed to care for you. After you got your main memories back you thought that was it, but then you began to remember something else, someone else, Flower. It was the name Suho had given the plant version of you, and Potts could confirm somethings too. She lived in blissful ignorance, seemed better off with Suho too, you were a nuisance.

“I can’t feel him… she was terrified and missed him… I just feel empty.”

_ Whatever your feelings towards Suho may be, you’re part of something greater now, and without that connection, there is something missing. _

“What about you? You’re in a pot, far from nature since we’re underground.”

_ Yes, that’s true, but all of nature is connected. I may have spent my whole life in a pot, but I know you’re like me, despite appearances. The same goes for you doesn’t it? Feeling a connection. _

“It’s how I… Flower, found you, through that connection. Although I’m not as calm as you.”

_ I’m not so worried about the world. I’ll find my way around, and I’ll be reborn again. _

You didn’t really see Violet, or anyone, which wasn’t surprising, they had more pressing matters to deal with. After all, once Suho dumped the serum down the drain, you really lost hope in being your old self again. You laid on the mattress, staring at the wall, a part of you was hoping that the mutation would kill you, but you had seen the data before, that wasn’t going to happen, although you had no idea what would.

♥♥♥♥♥

_ Y/n! Y/n, wake up! _

“Sh… stop being so loud…”

_ Are you alright? _

“What?”

_ You’ve been gone for a long time. I was afraid… _

“What are you talking about I just-”

You stopped when you noticed the edges of Potts’ leaves were becoming brown. Last time you saw them they were vibrant and green. You got up but quickly felt dizzy, noticing a slight pain in your chest. You didn’t have any water around, or food, but you brought Potts over and bit your wrist.

_ What are you doing? _

“I have Suho’s blood in my veins, given what he is, it should be good for you.”

When you cut through skin you bled into the pot a bit, and eventually the wound healed on its own. You laid back down and glanced at the camera. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, trying to concentrate.

_ What happened? _

_ I’m not so sure. You fell asleep and a while later two others came in, I believe you were sedated and taken. _

_ I did try to wake you up, but we all know how that ended. This may not be the time, but I do recommend you find a way out of here. _

_ And how am I supposed to do that! I’m not Suho, I can’t summon vines from thin air or however he does it. I’m normal, just like you. Speaking of, how do you know Suho? _

_ We all know him, and his brothers. _

_ But how? _

_ I can’t explain it. Perhaps you should ask him. _

_ If I ever see him again, but I doubt that. I just need to fix this. _

You slowly got yourself back to normal. Unsure of what had happened, now more weary of your situation than before. Potts was doing just fine, the blood probably providing a lot of nutrients too. If anything they might mutate too. You wondered how much time you had left.

_ Y/n… _

_ What? _

_ You’re not one of them anymore, you need to accept that. _

_ Shut up. _

_ They’re not treating you like one. You haven’t spoken to Violet since you told her what Suho’s plan was, you were secretly taken for something, and they haven’t helped you. They don’t see you as one of them. _

_ That’s not true, they’re just busy. Suho’s trying to kill them all. _

_ Them, good point, not you. _

_ Potts… I’m not… _

_ The humans want to experiment on Suho, they don’t have him, right now you’re second best. Studying you is the closest they can get to understanding him. _

_ That’s not true! _

_ What other reason do they have to take you in secret? If not for me being here you would have never known. It would explain the pain. _

_ No… no, that would only speed up the mutation as it… no… _

_ Flower told me you’re intelligent, surely you can figure some way to escape. Or maybe you do have power like Suho, his blood is in you, it’s just a matter of trying to use it. _

_ That’s not what’s going on. _

_ You only have so much time before something really bad happens… _

A part of you believed Potts, it was the logical conclusion, especially knowing that in the other position, you’d want to study you too. You held on to doubt though, wanting to believe you’d be okay, but your own hopes were crushed. It happened again, and it was worse. You woke with aches all over your body, your chest feeling as if it was set ablaze.

“Potts…”

_ I’m here, you were gone longer this time… _

_ What… what am I supposed to do… _

_ I don’t know. _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t… can I ask you… for a favor… _

_ What can I possibly do? _

_ If you ever… if you ever see Suho… tell him…  _

_ Tell him what? _

“He better kill them all…”


	7. Chapter 7

“What the hell is wrong with you!”

Suho punched his brother, shaking his hand from the pain afterwards. They were back home, and yet Suho was still bleeding, his attention on his brother, in anger, instead of healing himself.

“I told you to stay home! Instead you exposed yourself!”

“It’s a good thing I followed you too!”

“Why didn’t you grab her!”

“My priority was you! The one bleeding out, not your human toy.”

“She’s not a toy!” Suho took a breath. “I can’t feel her, so I can’t find her… but Yixing can.”

Suho started to make his way towards the greenhouse, but Sehun was quick to get in his way and hold him back.

“Ya! You know Yixing can’t be awake unless we all are, and right now that would only cause problems.”

“Without y/n, we wouldn’t be this close.”

“And I wouldn’t be awake if not for her.”

“You still believe that? Sehun, she wouldn’t be able to wake you. It wasn’t her, it was the plants.”

“What?” Sehun looked around. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Suho shoved past him. “The plants wanted to be closer to mommy, and when she stumbled into the greenhouse it was the perfect opportunity.”

“So why me?”

“Think about it. Out of all our brothers, you’d be the least likely to cause trouble.”

“What? Okay, forget it.” Sehun stopped his brother again. “Regardless, you can’t forget why you woke up first, your purpose. You can’t wake the others, not yet, even I wasn’t supposed to be up right now. You don’t need her, you have everything you need to finish this.”

“Shut up!”

“Suho she’s probably dead! Or she will be!”

Suho punched his brother again and pinned him to the ground. The two tussled around before Sehun jabbed one of Suho’s wounds and threw his brother off.

“I don’t need to interact with humans to know how cruel they are. That one incident, they were shooting at you and doing who knows what to someone they believed was one of their own… I panicked okay, I just wanted to get you out because you’re my brother, and I didn’t think I could get y/n without getting myself or you hurt.” Sehun took a moment. “You can’t wake the others yet, and you know it.”

Suho didn’t respond, instead he got up and stormed into the house. He made his way down to the lab. His anger slowly faded away, replaced by longing. It was obvious he missed you, his hands glide over your things. He didn’t want to believe you were dead, but Sehun was right about it happening at some point.

“You need to find her.”

_ You know we can only go so far in this state. You’re not Yixing. _

“I know.”

He grabbed a scalpel from the table and made his way back outside. Sehun was on his way back in when he was shoved back, further into the yard.

“Suho what-”

“I’ll work on the weapon, while you help look for y/n.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You don’t need to.”

Suho grabs his brother’s arm and cut into the wrist with the scalpel. Sehun yelled, trying to cover the wound but a vine suddenly leached onto the wound, digging into his skin. 

“I can’t wake the others but I can do this. Our blood makes them stronger, so you can provide.”

Sehun glared. “Fine, but you better do your part.”

“I will.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You groaned, eyes slowly opening, a bright light shining down on you. When you tried to move you found yourself restrained, and then realized you were lying down on a metal table. From your surroundings, the monitors, and equipment, it was obvious you were in a lab. Not how you wanted to end up there, but you never really had a choice.

“I’ve never performed an autopsy on an alien before.”

“It’s weird isn’t it. Sucks I can’t tell anyone.”

You could barely move your head, and thankfully you didn’t have the strength to look down. It probably had to do with the oxygen mask on your face, well it wasn’t feeding you oxygen. You could barely see these two figures in white, and going by the bits of red you saw on them, you had an idea what they were doing, after all they said it too.

“It’s… it’s not… an autopsy… you perform… an autopsy… on the dead… I’m not… dead…”

“Is she supposed to be awake?”

“Does it matter, she won’t cause problems.”

“What are you… even doing?”

“Just dose her up again.”

“Shouldn’t you be… worried about the… weapon…”

“What weapon?”

“They didn’t tell you…”

“Tell us what?”

“The alien… Suho… has a bio weapon… that will kill… everyone…”

“Yeah right.”

“I would know… I made it for him…”

“You did what?”

“Well you made it… whoever created that serum… to kill plant cells… a simple reverse engineering… creates the greatest weapon… against you…”

“Why wouldn’t they tell us this?”

“She’s fucken lying. If that was true, it would kill her too.”

“I’m probably gonna die too… but not cause of the weapon… your little experiments… have been speeding up my clock… can I ask for a favor… let Potts get some sun… when I’m gone…”

“Potts?”

“The plant in my room… they’d probably like it too…”

“I think she’s just delusional.”

“Agreed.”

Your eyes managed to find the heart monitor, and you watched your own heart beat. You wondered if Suho knew the outcome too. The combination of the two DNA sequences resulted in death, Suho’s blood prevented that, although in the back of your mind you wondered if that was a temporary fix. In order to stay alive the blood caused a mutation, you weren’t sure that when it was complete you’d actually get to live, without running tests you had no idea what the outcome would be. Your money was on death, too many unknowns always tended to give that result, you could feel it coming too.

When you flatlined the two in the room glanced at each other. They hadn’t done anything that should have killed you, but it didn’t really matter. They took the mask off you and continued, one of them making an incision on your heart. Although it healed quickly, black and green little veins appeared around the wound for a second before it healed. It was strange given you didn’t heal that fast, but then something else caught their attention, the machines roaring back to life.

You pulled on the restraints, thrashing around, coughing up a dark thick green liquid. It spilled off the table, piling up on the ground. The two weren’t sure what to do, more focused on trying to stabilize you, not noticing the vines that were curling down your arms. By the time they did the vines struck, wrapping around their throats, choking them out. You were still trying to catch your breath from the vomit, your body focused on healing the giant open wound that was your chest. For the time there was just a layer of green and black smaller vines covering you and keeping everything in place.

Once you were the only living thing in the room the vines undid your restraints and you rolled off the table. You landed in that green pool, still dazed and not completely aware of anything. You wound up vomiting some more, seeing how the green moved, bubbling and small vines flapping around, the puddle alive in its own way. After a moment the vines from your back helped you to your feet and you stumbled around, trying to get the hang of walking. Your brain felt like it was on fire, and you certainly weren’t all there.

As you moved around the green puddle followed you, becoming the ground you stepped on, the little vines grabbing at your feet. When you got out of the room the lights above you turned red, startling you enough that you fell to your knees. You managed to get back up, the vines helping you up, but walking was still a struggle, as if this was your first time. It wasn’t long then before you saw people. They were running around, panicking, although it seemed like it had nothing to do with you. If anything you had nothing to do with you either, more dazed and out of it, the plants more likely in control. Suddenly what you would assume were security guards approached you, weapons raised.

“Stand down!”

Of course you didn’t listen, keeping with your uneven pace, and that got you shot. A few hits missed, but quite a couple landed, but you didn’t stop. You didn’t feel the pain, and the vines attacked those who were shooting. Although when more came up from behind and fired, you had no defense, and you collapsed to the floor, your blood mixing into the puddle that was growing to surround you. Your breathing started to become shallow, world growing dark. It didn’t make much of a difference, you weren’t really alive anyway.

♥♥♥♥♥

When Suho finally got your location he dropped everything and went to get you. It wasn’t surprising that you had been taken to some government facility. Once he was close enough he could feel you again, and that brought him more joy than he could have expected. Although it was short lived, feeling you fade away, feeling your heart stop. He had been so close and he still failed. The pain was more than he wanted, more than he could deal with, so might as well let it all out.

Suho screamed his lungs out, and the world around him started to shake. One would probably think it was out of a horror movie when the ground began to split open, everything around growing to unbelievable sizes. Any previous idea of stealth was gone, so of course the place would go on red alert. Since he was no longer trying to be subtle, it was easier to break down the front door and let himself in. It felt eerily similar to when you had let him out of his cage, he only hoped to do the same, except he was too late, or so he thought.

While on a rampage he stumbled upon your body. He couldn’t feel it before, probably because you were so weak, moreso now as you were bleeding out. The bullet wounds and the hole in your chest, if he hadn’t found you the wounds wouldn’t have healed in time. He picked you up in his arms, closing your wounds, but there was other damage he wouldn’t be able to fix in the moment. You snuggled against him, even while unconscious, just glad to take a breath without so much struggle.

“It’s okay, I got you, I found you.”

As Suho made his way out, ignoring the bodies and the blood, a vine presented a glass orb filled with a black smoke.

“Break it inside, make sure there are no exits, and stick around for the results. I’ll come back and check in myself after I get her home.”

♥♥♥♥♥

It wasn’t a long trip home thankfully. He expected silence, but since he had found you that meant Sehun was no longer occupied and would be up when he got back.

“The second you find her you just run off to get… is she okay?”

“More or less.”

Suho went over to the greenhouse, opening up the flower bud from before and placing you in there. He made sure it was gentle and you wouldn’t be in so much pain, he was just glad you were alive.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Physically. Her mind is a mess… I was there when she… I overreacted, and since she was so close I practically super charged her plants cells… not a good start…”

“So she’s not… human anymore?”

“No, she’s going to need time as well, to heal and then… her mind is another thing.”

“What are you going to do?”

“The plan was always to rearrange her memories, so she wouldn’t have any pain from the past… the problem now is that her mind is practically shattered, so it’ll take much longer to put back together.”

“What about the weapon?”

“Currently in a field test, the bastards who hurt her volunteered.”

“And if that all goes well?”

“I’ll need to call Metas for a missile and plane. So I should make sure to prepare her new home, our new home.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The feeling of sunlight kissing your skin slowly stirred you from your sleep. You opened your eyes to find yourself lying atop a giant sunflower, the sun rising over the horizon in the distance. You sat up, looking around, and off in the distance you saw a figure sitting, watching the sunrise. You knew it was Suho, you could feel it. When you got off the flower you realized you were barefoot, and the ground felt nice between your toes.

You tried to take a step but ultimately fell to your knees. You kinda liked having the dirt between your fingers, starting to dig your hands into the ground. You were like a child in a sandbox. Before you got any dirtier someone pulled you up, and steadied you, since you weren’t any good on your feet.

“Easy now, you’re not meant to be in the dirt.” Suho laughed. “It’s very good to see you again my little Flower.” 

He brushed some hair behind your ear, then sat you down on the flower. You were happy to see him and so was he.

“You probably have a lot of questions, but you can’t vocalize them just yet.”

“Why?”

“A lot has changed, you need to get used to it, and learn about yourself all over again. I can help you with that, so can my brothers.”

“Brothers?”

You hadn’t noticed a vine wrap around your arm while you were talking, but Suho did. He grabbed your hand and lifted it up so you could see it.

“Do you know who this is?”

“Um… Cupcake?”

“Yes. They missed you very much, and they’re very happy to have you back.”

“Me too… Potts?”

“Ah, yes, the one who looked after you while I couldn’t. They’re around, probably looking forward to seeing you again. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

Suho smiled and pulled you close for a kiss. The world was finally at peace and he had you by his side. He watched you in silence, admiring just how wonderful you were.

“You must be hungry.”

“A bit.”

“Well come on then, I’d like to introduce you to my family.”

He stood and helped you to your feet, pulling you into another kiss. The sunlight complimented your beauty. You were safe, and with him, which was all he could ever want.


	8. Epilogue

“I’ve always wanted to come here!”

You excitedly hopped out of the giant flower that had moved its petals to reveal your location, Paris. You didn’t notice you missed a step since your vines made sure you didn’t trip on your way down. You ran towards the balcony and looked up at the Eiffel Tower, seeing how tall it was and all the vines and huge flowers that decorated it.

“You’ve never been before?” Yixing asked. “I thought you would have.”

“Well… maybe? I can’t remember… everything from before Suho saved me is kinda fuzzy, and not important. What matters is I’m here now!”

“That’s right.”

“Suho!”

You ran into his arms, letting him pick you up and spin you around, both of you laughing, before he put you down. As of late you had been travelling with Suho and his brothers. When it all first changed you weren’t really yourself and would need a lot of care. Long hours were spent with Suho, cradled in his arms as he put the broken pieces of your mind back together, making sure you’d be happy and just as wonderful as before.

Although even with your mind restored, you weren’t entirely there yet. You needed a little help, and guidance to be autonomous like before. All the brothers were more than happy to help, also curious about the world around them. The most exciting thing was always your vines, sometimes you could control them but for the most part they had a mind of their own. Many times they’d be playfully fighting with Baekhyun’s.

Once you were back to your old self, well, really you were a new version of you, everything became so much more enjoyable. There was a whole world out there and it was yours. To celebrate Suho decided to travel around, to show you everything, and to see for himself just how beautiful and peaceful the world now was. His brothers were excited for it as well, having not seen the planet either, been in a deep sleep for as long as they’ve been here.

“Shall we go up?”

A vine wrapped around your waist and carried you up to the top of the tower. You were excited as you got higher and higher, seeing more and more. Once at the top you looked everywhere, pointing out different plants and flowers that you could see.

“What’s so exciting about this?” Chen asked. “Wouldn’t you be afraid of falling?”

“It’s about being able to see so much. Take in all the beauty around you, then at night, you’re that much closer to the stars.”

“Then we should go higher.” Kris said. “Get a better view.”

“What?”

Another vine grabbed you and lifted you up. At first you screamed but you knew you would be safe. You could see so much more and it was awesome. You excitedly grabbed Kris, pointing at everything and talking about it. You abruptly stopped when you felt the vine shake and looked down to see Suho waving at you and telling you to come down. Kris stuck his tongue out and the two started bickering telepathically until a decision was made. You were brought back down and Suho pulled you into his arms, making sure you were fine and had fun.

“It was really pretty, like being in a plane!”

“A plane?” Xiumin wondered. “What’s that?”

“It kinda lets people fly, but safely. Suho owns a few.”

“Yeah but I don’t have a pilot anymore now do I? Besides we don’t need a plane.”

“True.”

“How about we wander the streets then, see more of this place.”

“Yeah! But I want to get some more sun! It’s really great up here.”

“Alright. A little while longer.”

Seeing nature retake the planet, mixing and intertwining with what’s left behind, it was all so beautiful. While walking around Suho did some talking, still teaching his brothers about the world, but you got distracted. You saw something shine and were curious as to what it was, following it and stepping away from the group.

You weren’t scared or worried the others would get mad at you since the world was practically yours. It also wasn’t so easy to get lost, you were still close enough for them to sense you and if not, Yixing could do it no problem. While looking you heard some noises and decided to investigate, going into a building, seeing it was some old restaurant. The design was beautiful and you stumbled into the main dining area and froze, you weren’t alone.

Suddenly guns were aimed at you, three people staring at you, masks on their face, and tanks on their back. You stepped back, wanting to escape when you felt someone else come up from behind, a knife to your throat. You should have screamed when you had the chance, but now it was best to remain silent. You didn’t know there were any humans left, but then again you did know they were resourceful so this shouldn’t be as surprising.

“You’re not one of them… yet you can breathe the air. How!”

“...”

“Answer me!”

“I… I changed my… my genetic makeup… so… so-”

“You were human?”

“Yes…”

“Huh… then maybe you can help us.”

“I… I can’t… I don’t remember… how… how I did it…”

“We’ll worry about that later, let’s go.”

“No! No let me go!”

The plants in the room started coming to life, putting everyone on edge. They knew how to deal with it though, the knife pressed against your throat drew blood and the plants stopped.

“Easy there you green fucks, I’ll kill her.”

“What? I thought-”

“Don’t really need you alive.”

“Please…”

“We’re leaving, let’s go.”

You were dragged out the way you came, feeling a bit of blood on your neck. You kept your mouth shut but the plants all around were moving, waiting for a chance to strike. Even though you knew everything about your own body, your vines still had a mind of their own. One crept up your back and carefully made its way around the arm holding the knife to your throat and pulled it away. The second you were free you ran off, not caring to know what happened.

You were quickly snatched up onto a nearby rooftop. You hugged your knees to your chest, one of your vines wrapped softly around your throat to help your wound heal. You needed to find the others, but you were too scared to move. More plants engulfed the building to make sure those below couldn’t get to you. It wasn’t until you heard familiar voices below that you could relax a bit, but not enough to move.

“Resilient little shits aren’t you?” Tao laughed. “It’s kinda cool that some of you are still alive though.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh a real human?” Baekhyun jumped excitedly. “I thought they looked like us? Not with weird faces.”

“Those are oxygen masks.” Sehun said. “It’s the only way they can stay alive.”

“What’s the point of that though?” Kyungsoo asked. “There’s only so much clean air left on this planet for humans isn’t there? Seems like a waste.”

“It is.” Chanyeol assured. “They’re better as fertilizer.”

“Surely there are more hiding somewhere, right?” Luhan asked. “So we can’t kill them outright.”

“Oh come on that’s no fun.” Kai whined. “I thought we could do whatever we wanted here.”

The little group of survivors were cornered, all possible exits blocked. The only weapons they had were some old guns, definitely not something that would work on them, but it was fun to see the kind of hope they had. Suho didn’t care for the violence that was about to ensue, more concerned with your safety, making his way to the rooftop. When you saw him, you stood and ran into his arms.

“Are you okay, Flower?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run off I just saw something and though-”

“Sh, sh, it’s okay, I’m not mad. Just glad you’re okay.”

You suddenly heard screaming and tightened your grip on Suho. He made no comment, checking on your cut, glad to see it’s healed, so your vine went away. He helped you down, avoiding the fight that was happening for your own sake. These types of things weren’t supposed to happen anymore, but the world was still full of surprises. He grabbed your head and you could feel the little veins form around where your skin met his.

You closed your eyes, letting Suho into your head. You knew he messed with your memories a lot, not just to fix you, but for your own good. The world, and your life, before him was a mess and full of pain, there was no point remembering any of that. This encounter was just another bad thing on the list of things you should forget. There was no reason to fight, unless you felt like being funny with him but this wasn’t the time. You fell into his arms, passed out for a moment while the others finished their fun.

“Humans are very squishy.” Baekhyun laughed. “And gooey.”

“It’s disgusting.” Chanyeol mumbled. “The screaming is very annoying.”

“You should hear y/n scream when she and Suho are having fun in the bedroom.” Sehun chuckled. “Much more enjoyable.”

“I will put you back in the ground.” Suho threatened. “You’re lucky y/n didn’t hear that!”

“Oops, but you enjoy it. Also not fair.”

“Find your own partner.”

Sehun just stuck his tongue out before Tao pulled him into a hug to cheer him up. When you woke up you saw some flower petals moving out of the way and your eyes landed on the Eiffel Tower before you, clearly telling you where you were. You eagerly got out of the giant flower, already running towards the great tourist attraction only to be caught up in Suho’s arms. He kissed your neck, making you giggle.

“And where are you going?”

“Come on, I though we were here to sight see?”

“We are, but promise me you won’t run off? Stay close, I want to see your reactions to all these beautiful places.”

“Okay. Now let’s go! I want to go to the top.”

Suho let you take his hand and pull him along to the foot of the tower, his brothers following closely behind. He loved that smile and the way your eyes shined, and he’d do anything to protect it. 


End file.
